Too Far
by SpecialK92
Summary: What would have happened if Tommy and Kim never broke up in Zeo? Shortly after Kim is injured training from training, Tommy tells Kim about his ex-girl, after she tries to contact him. After Dino Thunder, she transfers to Reefside High. She's there for one purpose. To destroy Tommy and Kim's relationship. Will she succeed? Or will she fail?
1. A Different Shade of Pink

Several teenagers stood in a command center. The command center had a lot of electronics and control panels to operate with. Zordon (a man in a time wrap) and a robot known as Alpha 5 ran the command center. Zordon was also the mentor of the power rangers. All of the power rangers had gathered together to help one of the rangers make a very import decision. Kimberly Hart (the pink ranger) found out that she had the chance to go to Florida to change for the Pan Global Games. She had to choose between staying a power ranger or to go train for the Pan Global Games.

"Rangers, as I speak to you now my thoughts and feelings are divided," stated Zordon. "Kimberly, you have been a proud warrior and have defended our planet with valiantly. But, this opportunity is something that is hard to ignore."

"Zordon, you don't have to worry about this," answered Kimberly. "I'm not going to Florida."

"Kim, are you sure?" asked Tommy.

"Do you realize what you are giving up?" asked Billy.

"I do, this has been a dream since I was a little girl," answered Kimberly. "But, when, I became a power ranger, I realized that I had responsibilities. One them was to stand by all of you."

"Kim, you have to be true to yourself," stated Kimberly.

"Tommy is right, Kimberly," replied Zordon. "This is an experience that will prove invaluable not only to yourself, but to us. Someday when you return, you'll be a better power ranger."

"I really want to go," confessed Kimberly. "Only if it is okay with you guys."

She looked straight at Tommy. He was her best friend and the person she loved the most. Kimberly knew she'd miss him so much. She realized that a good man was hard to find. All of the other boys that she dated cheated on her. So, in other words she went through a lot of heart aches. Going to the Pan Global Games was a little bit of a heart ache because she wouldn't be with the boy that she truly loved.

Tommy stood there and didn't say a word. He had also experienced a lot of heartache with all of the previous girlfriends that he had. Ever since he started dating Kimberly, he felt like he found the person that he belonged with. Tommy knew if he said don't go, she wouldn't go. But, there was a possibility that she'd regret not going. After a few seconds, Tommy to tell everyone about a decision that he made, when he found out Kimberly got the chance to go to Florida. He just hoped that everyone would understand what he decided, especially Kimberly.

"Zordon, there's something you should know," Tommy said nervously.

"What's that, Tommy?" asked Zordon.

"Something has happened to me," answered Tommy. "All of you know that I moved around a lot and didn't have any friends. And I dated girls who broke up with me."

"YOU'RE BREAKING UP WITH ME!?" gasped Kimberly, as she broke down in tears. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!"

"Kim, please let me finish," begged Tommy. "You need to hear what I'm going to say."

"FINE, I'M LISTENING!" sobbed Kimberly.

"As I was saying I've experienced a lot of heart ache from all of the girls who broke up with me," began Tommy.

"NOW YOU'RE THINKING I'M GOING TO BREAK UP WITH YOU!" chocked Kimberly.

"Kimberly, please let him finish," begged Aisha.

Kimberly looked at Tommy with anger and was really hurt at the present time. Tommy knew he came out and he should've worded what he was going to say to fix the misunderstanding between them. After seeing her reactions, he knew how to fix it. He walked over to Kimberly and pulled her into a tight hug.

"When I came to Angel Grove, I fell in love with Kimberly as soon as I saw her," continued Tommy. "Since I was a little boy, I dreamed of finding a girl who would truly make me happy. And a girl who love me and accept me for what I am. So, I've made decision that I feel is best for me and Kimberly."

"JUST TELL US WHAT YOU DECIDED!" begged Kimberly.

"I don't want to loose you, Kimberly," answered Tommy. "But, I don't want to hold you back from your dream. So, I've decided I'm going transfer my powers as the white ranger to someone else... I have decided that I want to move to Florida with Kimberly."

"Kim, I knew he was going to say that!" reassured Aisha.

"When did you decide this?" asked Kimberly. "Do you think your parents will let you move to Florida with me?"

"I've already talked to my parents," answered Tommy. "I told them that I wanted to move to Florida with you."

"How were you able to convince them?" questioned Kimberly.

"I'm 18 and legally they can't do anything about it," smiled Tommy. "But, I told them that you'd be moving across the country and no one would be going with you. And I told them that it worried me that you'd be going alone and I knew it would be a hard transition, especially for the two of us. They said that they've not seen me happy for a long time. My parents want me to be happy, so they are going to let me go with you."

"We'll miss you a lot," stated Adam. "But, we don't want to hold either one of you back from your dream. It wouldn't be fair."

"What are we going to do without a pink ranger and white ranger?" asked Rocky.

"Zordon, there is somebody out there that can take my place," informed Tommy. "This person was once the leader of the team and I know that the team was in good hands."

"And there is somebody out that my place," added Kimberly. "Somebody that would make an amazing power ranger. Alpha would you teleport them here."

Alpha teleported two people to the command center. One was a girl was about 5'7. She had blond hair pulled back in a pony tail. The girl was wearing a blue and white striped tee shirt, a denim dress shirt, and a pair of khaki pants. The other was Jason Scott, the original red ranger.

"Hi everyone," smiled Katherine.

"It's good to be back," smiled Jason.

"I hope it's okay Zordon. I asked Alpha and Kat to be ready; just in case you guys were able to convince me to change my mind," revealed Kimberly.

"And I asked Alpha and Jason to ready, in case Kimberly decided to go to Florida," stated Tommy.

"Kimberly, Tommy, both of you have demonstrated wisdom beyond your years," smiled Zordon.

"Thanks Zordon," answered Billy.

"Katherine, I agree with Kimberly," declared Zordon. " Your selfless bravery under extraordinary circumstances gives me every confidence that you will be a fine addition to our team. And It is good to have you back Jason."

"I promise, Kimberly, from the bottom of my heart that I will do everything I can to carry on as you would," smiled Katherine.

"Tommy, I promise to lead the time just like you would," promised Jason.

"I know you will Katherine," answered Kimberly, as she hugged Katherine.

She took his power coin out of his pocket and handed it to Katherine.

"Thank you, Jason," smiled Tommy, as he shook Jason's hand.

Tommy and Kimberly pulled out their power coins and handed to them to Jason and Katherine. Jason was now the new white ranger and Katherine was now the new pink ranger.

"The power's all yours," informed Kimberly.

"Zordon, is Zedd and Rita's spell over her really gone?" asked Adam.

"Unfortunately, there may be some residual effects from Rita's magic," revealed Zordon. "A spell that powerful doesn't disappear right away."

"Well, as long as I'm on the right team, that's all that matter's right?" asked Katherine.

"That is the attitude that will make you a true power ranger, Katherine, " smiled Zordon. "In the future, you must listen to your fellow rangers, as they guide you in the use of your new powers. They will teach you well. You will guide the pink shark cycle with precision and care. And Jason will command the white shark cycle."

The pink and white shark cycles appeared in the command center.

"And someday power willing, Katherine will command the pink crane zord with grace and intelligence; And Jason will command the white falcon sword," said Zordon. "But, for now you'll both command the white Shogun zord. Tommy and Kimberly, thanks to you the legacy is in good hands. I can not thank you enough for everything that you have done as a power ranger."

"I don't know what to say," replied Tommy." You guys are the most amazing friends that I've ever had."

"Most of all we're going to miss us being with you all of you," added Kimberly. "We love you guys."

Kimberly held out his hand and the others put their hands on top of hers. Once everyone had their hands on top of each others all of them jumped up and shouted "Power Rangers."


	2. Amanda Love

**Several Months Later**

A teenage girl sat down to read the news paper. As soon as she sat down at the table she saw a picture of Tommy and Kimberly on front page. The girl glanced at the picture. She began to read the article.

 _Kimberly Hart has been competing in gymnastics competitions since the age of four. Recently she met a gymnastics coach from Florida, Gunther Schmidt. Ms. Hart has dreamed of competing in the Pan Global Games, her whole entire life. Coach Schmidt was in Angel Grove visiting family and he saw Kimberly practicing her gymnastics routines.  
_

 _"I had never seen anyone like Kimberly," explained Coach Schmidt. "She nailed all of her moves perfectly. I asked her if she'd like me to train her to try out for the Pan Global Games. Kimberly was thrilled and took the offered. We trained for the next month, before she competed. And she recently tried out to see if she was good enough to enter the Pan Global Games. All of the judges were amazed with her talent and said she could train for the Pan Global Games, if she wanted to."_

 _It took Ms. Hart a little while to decide what she wanted to do. Within the past few years, she been through a lot. Her parents went through a nasty divorce and neither one of them live close by anymore._

 _"My father has a new family," explained Ms. Hart. "I don't have much contact with him. I have a close relationship with my mom. Recently, my mom got engaged to a French painter. He was from Paris and my mom went to Paris with him. She wanted me to go to Paris, but we agreed that I needed to finish school. So, I moved in with my friend Aisha Campbell. After I finished school, I was going to go to Paris. However, I was offered the chance to go to Florida. But, it was a hard decision to make. I realized that I'd be moving across the country to Florida and I'd be on my own. That was a scary thought. But, my boy friend surprised me and said he was going to Florida with me. So, the thought of going to Florida wasn't that scary anymore. I had someone that I loved with me."_

 _Kimberly has been dating Tommy Oliver for the past two and a half years. They met on his first day at Angel Grove. There was karate tournament going on and one of her friends competed against him. After the match, Kimberly invited Tommy to come hang with her and her friends after school._

 _Oliver says," Kimberly has been the best thing that has ever happened to me. Growing up, I moved around a lot and switched schools almost every year. I had trouble making friends friends and I was in fights all the time. In 8th grade, we moved to San Diego. When I went to San Diego, I settled down a little bit. I met a girl and we started dating."  
_

 _"She broke up with me after she met another boy that she thought was better than me," explained Tommy. "We broke up before I moved to Angel Grove. I had several girls who broke up with me, which really hurt. The last break up really caused me a lot of heart ache. I was scared to ask another girl out because I was scared of being hurt. It took me a long time to ask Kimberly out. She had been through the same experience I've been through. Kim had a lot of boys break up with her and she suffered a lot of heart aches too. She was just like me, she was scared of being hurt again. I finally gained the courage to ask her, when we had school dance during our Freshmen year."_

 _Kimberly wanted to ask Tommy to go out with her, but he beat her to it. He was in Angel Grove for two months and a dance was coming at school. Both were afraid to ask the other one to go to the dance, because they were afraid that the other one would say no. Tommy asked Kimberly to be her date to the dance and she said yes. Tommy was so happy that she said yes and he kissed her as soon as she accepted the offer. That was the first time, they had kissed . Oliver explained that after he started dating Ms. Hart, his ex-girl friend called him. She broke up with her boy friend and want him to take her back. However, Tommy was already dating Kimberly and he wouldn't take his ex-girl friend back.  
_

 _We asked Tommy what is was like being in Florida for the past several months.  
_

 _"It was nice and warm," answered Tommy. "But, it was stressful. Kim had to practice for hours at a team. She is a really good gymnast, but the training was too intense. One day during practice, she was really tired from lack of sleep. When she getting ready to do a cartwheel on the balance beam, she messed up and fell off the balance beam. She hit her head on the balance beam and had a compound fracture in her right leg.I just so happened to be with her when she was injured, so we were able to get her some medical help quickly."  
_

 _During the interview we asked the two of them about Kimberly's injuries. Tommy told us that she broke her leg and they did x-rays on her. After the X-Rays were taken Kimberly was rushed into surgery because she had a fractured her leg in several places. At the time, she was unconscious and the doctors came out and told Tommy about her leg and that she'd have to take physical therapy. Which meant that Kimberly couldn't compete in the Pan Global Games. Her surgery lasted for several hours, but Tommy's parents, Kimberly's mom, and their friends Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Katherine, Billy, and Jason came down all came down to Florida as soon as he called them. Even her English teacher Ms. Applybe and their friend Ernie (who works in the juice bar at the Angel Grove Youth Center), came down to support them. When Kimberly woke up she learned that she wasn't going to get to compete in the Pan Global Games._

 _"That was the hardest thing my friends and family has ever had to tell me," explained Kimberly. "I had dreamed of competing in the Pan Global Games since I was a little girl. My mom and Tommy's parents stayed with me and Tommy, when I was in the hospital. After I was released, Tommy and I came back to Angel Grove. We transferred back to Angel Grove High. I have been on home bound since I have been back in Angel Grove."  
_

 _The doctors told the Oliver's that Kimberly needed someone to stay home with her fully time. Both Jan and James had to work and Tommy had school. James is a doctor and Jan is a dental hygienist. Neither one of them were able to take off from work. Kimberly's mom lives in Paris and she wasn't able to get time off from work. The Oliver family and Caroline Hart were in tight spot. However, their son found solution._

 _"My son came in and told us that he had talked with Mr. Kaplan," says Jan. "Tommy told Mr. Kaplan about the sitution that we were in. He told Mr. Kaplan that he wanted to come home to take care of Kimberly. However, he wanted to get his education. After explaining the situation, Mr. Kaplan asked Tommy if he'd like to take a GED test. Tommy took the test and passed it. He could go on and start college if he wanted to. But, he has decided to take care of his girl friend while she's recovering."_

The girl put the paper down and was mad. She didn't read the rest of the of you are probably wondering who this girl is. Well you're about to find out. Her name is Amanda Love. She is 5'8 and isn't very attractive. Amanda looks like a huge toad, and she has black curly hair with orange and purple high lights. She dresses in either in black, brown, dark green, orange, or purple. For those of you think she was Tommy's ex-girl friend, you are correct. She picked up the phone and called the Oliver house.

 **Angel Grove**

A tall man with dark blonde hair heard the phone ring. The man walked over to the phone and looked at the caller ID. The last name of Love appeared on the phone and the number was 555-5555.

"Just great!"

"James, what's wrong?"

"Jan, someone by the last name of Love is calling."

"James, let me take care of it."

A petite woman with light brown hair and got up from the couch. She picked up the phone and answered.

"Hello, this is Jan Oliver," answered Jan.

"Is Tommy there?" asked Amanda.

"Who is this?" answered Jan.

"A friend from school," answered Amanda.

"Please tell me your name," replied Jan.

"Mrs. Oliver, don't you remember me?" asked Amanda. "It's me, Amanda Love. Don't you remember me?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I do you remember you," confessed Jan. "You dated my son. Why are you calling?"

"I saw his picture in the paper with his girl friend," answered Amanda. "I want to talk to you."

"Amanda, hang on," Jan said nervously.

She walked over to the couch where Tommy was sitting. Kimberly was laying on the couch with her right leg in medical boot. She was still recovering from her injury on the balance beam. For the past two months, she had her leg in hard cast due to her compound fracture. Her bones were now healed and she was taking physical therapy.

"Mom who is it?" asked Tommy.

"Amanda," answered Jan.

"As in Amanda Love?" interrupted Kimberly.

"Yes," answered Jan.

"Mom, I don't want to talk with her," declared Tommy.

"I figured you didn't," answered Jan. "Let me take care of it."

Jan walked back to the phone and picked it up.

"Amanda, I don't think it's a good idea if you talk to him," said Jan.

"Why not?" demanded Amanda.

"You really hurt him over that stunt you pulled on," said Jan.

"All I did play a joke on him," remarked Amanda. "It was just an April Fool's trick."

"But, it wasn't funny!" Jan said angrily. "It scared him for life!"

Jan slammed the phone down. Tommy knew what incident Jan was referring to. Every time he heard about it or thought about it, he broke down in tears. Tommy got up from the couch with tears streaming down his face.

"Jan, what's wrong with Tommy?" questioned Kimberly.

"This girl that called really hurt him," answered Jan.

"Tommy, cries every time I ask him about it," revealed Kimberly. "All he wants to do is hold me while he cries. He says its too embarrassing to talk about."

"Why don't I take you up stairs," suggested Jan. "Maybe, he'll tell you."

 **Okay what did you think? Reviews are always appericated.**

 **I know many of you are wondering why I didn't tell everything that happened Florida. I can promise all of you that will find out, in the later chapters. What happened in Florida will appear in a flash back that Kimberly will have later on in the story.**


	3. Tommy's Worst Memory

The room was dark and Tommy was laying under his bed covers crying. Tears were streaming down his face. All Tommy wanted to do was hold Kimberly in his arms and tell her what was the matter with him. But, he felt like he had to be strong. Number one, he was now the red Zeo ranger. And number two, he was taking care of his girl friend. She had to come before him. Tommy wasn't going to let Amand... or what's her face get him. It was too painful to talk about.

Tommy heard the door open and he was blinded by the lights, when Jan turned them on. James was behind her and he had carried Kimberly up the stairs. He walked over to Tommy's bed and place Kimberly in bed next to him. Tommy pulled the covers over his head, and he pushed Kimberly off the bed. She landed on the floor. He heard her scream in pain because she hit her leg.

"Tommy, that's enough!" yelled Jan. " You could've have hurt her, when you pushed her off the bed."

Jan helped Kimberly up and she yanked the covers off Tommy's head. Tears were still streaming down his face. She lifted Kimberly up and laid her in bed next to him. Kimberly felt Tommy scoop her up in his arms and he pulled her as close he could. He tightly wrapped his arms around her and pulled the covers over both of their heads.

"Mom, I have what I want," informed Tommy. "You can go now."

"Do we have to stay under these hot covers?" questioned Kimberly.

"No, that's not an option," stated Jan.

She pulled the covers back and took a seat on the foot of the bed. Tommy sat up in bed and propped the pillows so Kimberly could lean back.

"Mom, what's the point in this?" questioned Tommy.

"You can't keep doing this every time someone bring this topic up," said Jan. "You have to talk with someone about it."

"People will laugh," sobbed Tommy.

"If you are afraid Kimberly will laugh, I can promise you that she won't," promised Jan.

"How do you know?" asked Tommy.

"Because I love you," reassured Kimberly. "Can't you trust me about this?"

Tommy pulled her into his lap and held her to his chest. You could say he was holding her like he would a teddy bear or a favorite stuffed animal. He finally opened his mouth and began to talk about his worst memory.

 **Flashback**

 **April 1st, 1993  
**

 _First Period was almost over._ _The PE teacher blew his whistle and the students knew it was time to go take their showers. Tommy went into the locker room and changed out of his sweaty gym clothes. He grabbed a towel and headed to the coaches locker room to take a shower, since all of the showers in boys locker rooms were occupied. The room was empty and he had the whole place to himself. Tommy stepped into the shower and saw there was shower gel, shampoo, and bath sponge. He was relieved because he had forgot to bring his own bath supplies. While Tommy was getting a shower, his ex-girl friend Amanda talked to her boy friend Bobby. They had planned on playing a trick on Tommy that would scar him for life. Amanda was still mad because he couldn't afford to buy her a $900 dollar dress to wear in her ballet recital. She broke up with him and got with Bobby because his family had money. Bobby had money to get her the dress, but when they went to buy the dress, it was sold out. Amanda didn't do well in the recital because all she could think about was the girl next to her wearing "the dress" she wanted.  
_

 _Bobby and his friends Randy ,Trevor, and Travis took all of Tommy's clothes and threw them in the school dumpster. Bobby had purchased a pink leotard with a skirt, a pair of white stockings, pink ballet shoes, make up, and hair supplies, he had them his gym locker. All of them went into the coaches locker room and waited for Tommy. Tommy finished washing his hair and he reached for his towel. But, it was gone. He assumed that he it out by the shower. Tommy assumed that no one else was in the room and he stepped out of the shower.  
_

 _As soon he stepped out of the shower, he saw Bobby and all of his friends. Tommy let out a scream and some of the boys threatened to take pictures of him in his birthday suit. He quickly cover his front with his hand. The boys put the cameras away._

 _"Please don't take any pictures," begged Tommy. "I'll do what ever you want. Please let me go to the locker room and get dressed."_

 _"We threw your clothes in the dumpster," revealed Travis._

 _"Go get them, please!" pleaded Tommy._

 _"Actually, they've already empty the school's dumpster," answered Bobby. "That's why we took them out there."_

 _Tommy broke down at in tears over the thought of having walk around school without clothes. He realized he could get in serious trouble with the school, his parents, and with the law._

 _"What's the matter, Oliver?" asked Bobby as all of the other boys began to laugh. "Are you a big baby?"_

 _"Why did you do this to me?" sobbed Tommy._

 _"You wouldn't buy Amanda the dress she wanted," answered Bobby. "I was going to buy the dress for her. But, when I went to buy the dress, all of them in her size were sold out."_

 _"It wasn't my fault," Tommy said tearfully. "Just go get me something to wear for the rest of the day."_

 _"Follow us," demanded Trevor._

 _Bobby handed Tommy a towel and he wrapped it around himself. He followed the boys outside and it was raining. As he walked outside, one of the boys grabbed his towel and pushed him out the door. Tommy tried open the door, but it was locked. He banged on the door, but the other boys wouldn't let him in. All of the boys began to laugh as Tommy started running as fast he could around the school campus. It was pouring down rain and Tommy was searching for a place to hide. Tommy had been out in the open for no telling how long. He was terrified and didn't know what to do. He felt invaded because no one was suppose to see him like that other than his future wife on their wedding night. Tommy felt used and he felt like no one would want him now because of what he was facing at the present time.  
_

 _It began to thunder and Tommy started to look for a place to hide. He saw he was close to the dumpster, so he quickly ran to the dumpster. Tommy hid behind the dumpster. He quickly took a seat on the ground and pulled his knees up against his chest. Tommy sat there crying like a baby for an hour. At the end of second period, he heard people coming towards the dumpster._

 _"You can come out now, Oliver!" shouted Bobby. "We brought you an outfit."_

 _Tommy thought his humiliation was over. He stuck his head out and saw Bobby, Trevor, Travis and Randy standing in front of him. Bobby had a pair pink ballet shoes, a pair of white stockings, and pink leotard with skirt.  
_

 _"That's what I have to wear!?" gasped Tommy._

 _"Yes!" shouted Amanda. "This is pay back for me not getting the dress. Take or leave it."_

 _"Okay, I'll wear them," answered Tommy._

 _Bobby brought him the clothes and Tommy quickly got dressed. He couldn't believe he was going to walk around like a ballerina. His shoulders were cold because the leotard didn't have any sleeves. After he stepped out behind the dumpster, Amanda and Bobby knocked him down. Both of them sat on him, while Trevor, Travis, and Randy got out two pairs hand cuffs. While Amanda and Bobby were sitting on him, Trevor grabbed both of Tommy's ankles and put hand cuffs on them. Amanda pulled Tommy's hands behind his back. Bobby held Tommy's wrists behind his back and they hand cuffed him.  
_

 _All of them drug Tommy back into the school. They took him into the janitors closet and sat him against the wall. Amanda got out a hair brush and she brushed his hair. Then she twisted it into a bun. She got out hair spray and sprayed his hair. Finally she got out make up and put make up on Tommy. When she was done, he was wearing pink lipstick, pink rouge on his cheeks, black eye shadow, and black eye liner. They showed Tommy what he looked like and he screamed. All of them beat him up and he passed out. Later, he opened his eyes and was laying in the hospital._

 **End of Flashback**

"And that's what happened," sobbed Tommy.

Kimberly's arms were wrapped around his neck and her face was buried into his shoulder. Jan was just sitting there.

"Mom, I told you that she wouldn't take it well," declared Tommy. "And you seem to be doing just fine."

"Actually, Tommy, I knew the truth the whole time," revealed Jan. "I've already cried all the tears that I had, years ago. Your teachers noticed you were missing and watched the security camera. They saw they whole thing and Amanda and the boys admitted to it. The principal made them come to the hospital and tell your father and I why you were there."

"Why didn't you say anything?" demanded Tommy.

"We didn't want to force you to talk," answered Jan. "We already knew and knew you'd tell us when you were ready."

"But, now Kim knows," informed Tommy.

"I still love you," stated Kimberly, as she lifted her head of Tommy shoulder.

Her eyes were bright red and her face was red. Tears were streaming down her face.

"I told you that she'd still love you," confirmed Jan.

"Mom, can I have some time with my girl friend?" asked Tommy.

"Yes," answered Jan. "But, you keep the door open and I better not find any clothes on the floor."

Jan walked out of the room and went back down stairs. Kimberly and Tommy laid back down on the bed. Both of them were laying on their sides and Tommy started crying much harder about like he was when the event took place. But, he didn't want anyone else to know how much it effected him, other than Kimberly. He felt comfortable crying in front of her since they'd had cried together in the past.

"Tommy, I had no idea."

At the present time, Tommy wanted to hold her. He pulled as close as he could and held her against his chest. Kimberly put her arms around the his neck.

"She's why I didn't ask you out sooner and that's why we moved to Angel Grove. My parents knew I was way too embarrassed to show my face in that town and school, after that event. They posted pictures of me in the locker room."

"You didn't tell your mom that."

"That's because it was after they had talked to the kids, after I was in the hospital. I couldn't tell my mom."

"Why?"

"The kids said if I told anyone, the pictures would be posted around school. You can't tell anyone that I told you. At times, I fear those pictures are still out there."

"Tommy, your secret's safe with me."

"Kim, thank you for what you did to me."

"What did I do?"

"You healed my broken heart. After I met you I felt like I had worth, I knew I had someone that would always love me, and I knew I had someone that I could trust other than my family."

"Tommy, I can say the same thing about you."

"I was broken too. My parents divorced and I came from a broken home, my mom started dating Pierre and didn't tell. It felt like she didn't care enough to tell me until the engagement. And I had boys who hurt me too. After I met you I felt complete again. I felt like I had worth, I knew I had someone that I could trust other than family, and I have someone to take care of when I'm hurt or sick."

"I love you, Beautiful."

"I love you too, Tommy."


	4. Scuba Diving

**May 1997**

After King Mondo was defeated, Tommy pass the torch so he could move on to other opportunities. He wanted to spend time with Kimberly before they started college. She was beginning to be able to do some of her regular activities since she was almost done with physical therapy. Billy and Trini were going scuba diving and invited Kimberly and Tommy to go with them.

Kimberly still had her limitations, Tommy insisted that he stayed close to her. However, the four of them didn't get to enjoy scuba diving long because they were captured by Divatox. All of them learned that they'd be sacrifices to revive a monster that Divatox wanted to marry.

"Beautiful, I'd say we're in real trouble," confessed Tommy.

That was one time, he felt hopeless. He was able to protect her when she was injuired in Florida. But, this was one time that he knew that he couldn't do anything. Tommy walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. The only things that he could do was hold her and tell her that he loved her.

"I wish we could morph," stated Kimberly.

"Everything was ruined," added Trini. "I came back here to announce my engagement to Jason and to help out with the shelter. Now all of four of us are being fed to a monster. Kimberly is just recovering from an injury and if we didn't suggest that you and Tommy came with us, you wouldn't be in this shape."

"I DON'T LIKE THAT MY GIRL FRIEND COULD BE FED TO A MONSTER OR BE DIVATOX'S HOSTAGE FOR A LONG TIME!" yelled Tommy. "She's just recovering from a serious injury."

"Calm down, Tommy!" pleaded Billy. "I have an idea."

"What?" Tommy answered angrily.

"We get the panel off and escape," answered Billy.

"Doesn't that mean all of the water will come in?" gasped Kimberly.

"Basically," answered Trini.

"When will we know to open panel?" questioned Kimberly. "I can't swim fast."

"My diving calculator lets us know who many feet we are under water," revealed Billy, as he pointed to device that he had around his wrist. Once we're 100 feet above the surface, the ship will begin to come up to the surface."

"You expect us to make it up in one breath?!" gasped Tommy. "Kim can't swim that fast now."

"We'll get you two out first and she can hold on to you and you can swim to the surface," answered Trini.

"Or maybe, we can use that big scuba diving suit," smiled Billy.

He pointed to a huge scuba diving suit that could hold a monster. Billy had over heard that they were going to use Piranhatrons (that were suits that monsters could dive in) and they were going to use them to trick the rangers. One of them was way to big and Divatox didn't want that diving suit taking up room in her ship.

"What do you have in mind?" questioned Tommy.

"I was thinking that both you and Kim get in it and she'll throw it out," answered Billy. "She has all of them laying a platform over there in the corner. They are going to raise up the platform. Then they are going to throw them out of the ship."

"How do you know?" demanded Tommy.

"I've overheard Divatox and her crew talking, while you were talking to Billy," revealed Trini, as she was climbing down a ladder. "I climbed up after you started talking with Billy."

"Why didn't you escape?" asked Kimberly.

"The small door that is used to get down here is locked," answered Trini.

"Tommy, if both of you are in that huge suit, you won't have to swim to the surface," stated Billy.

"Hurry, and we'll help you get in," whispered Trini.

All of them quickly walked over to the platform. Billy took off the helmet and Tommy quickly climbed in. There was just barely enough room for Kimberly.

"I was hoping that she would be able to lay next to you," stated Billy.

They heard noise from up above and all of them knew they were running out of time.

"Just put her in here," demanded Tommy. "I'll just hold her."

Billy and Trini carefully lifted Kimberly and put her in the suit with Tommy. After they were both in the suit, Billy quickly put the helmet back on. The platform began to rise. Billy and Trini quickly jumped off. Divatox and her crew threw all four of the suits in the water. Kimberly threw her arms around Tommy's neck and passed out from fright. Tommy wrapped his arms around Kimberly waist. Then Tommy passed out due to fright.

There was noise from outside. It sounded like people were shouting.

"You have what you came for!" yelled Jason. "Let our friends go!"

"Swim for them!" hollered Elgar.

Tommy heard a loud splash in the water. It sounded like two people were swimming as fast as they could.

"I've got to check the other two!" screamed Jason.

"Jason, there is no one in this one either!" yelled Adam.

"I have to check the last one!" answered Jason.

Jason swam over to the last one and pulled the helmet off. Inside was Tommy and Kimberly. He noticed that both of them were passed out.

"Let's get them back to some dry land," suggested Adam.

 **Several Hours Later**

Tommy and Kimberly woke up and were in the Command Center. They were surround by all of their friends, including Billy and Trini. Katherine, Jason, Tanya, and Justin (the new blue ranger). All of them were back from the mission and were talking about how great the new turbo powers were, the turbo megazord, and rescuing Billy and Trini.

A few days later, Tommy, Jason, and Adam competed in a karate tournament. Angel Grove won and they were able to save the shelter that Justin was staying in. Jason and Trini announced their engagement, but they didn't sit a date yet. Trini asked Kimberly to be her maid of honor; she asked Katherine, Aisha, and Tanya to be her brides maids. Jason asked Tommy to be the man of honor. He asked Rocky, Adam, and Billy to be groomsmen.


	5. Wedding Plans

**Four Years Later**

 **May 2001**

A lot of changes had taken place over the past four years. Tanya had a record contract and was in New York recording music. Billy earned his bachelor's degree in two years to teach science. Now he was working on his masters degree. He was now employed at Reefside High School, as a science teacher. Believe it or not, he was the head of the science department. Rocky and Adam had their own dojos. Adam's dojo was in Angel Grove and Rocky's dojo was in Reefside. Aisha was working at zoo in Reefside. Zack married Angela and they were giving music lessons in Angel Grove. Katherine was now teaching drama and theater at Angel Grove High. Tommy and Kimberly were still in college. Kimberly was working on her master's degree in physical education. Tommy was nearly finished with his rank II degree in paleontology. Everyone was impressed on how Tommy was able to get his education quickly. Many of you maybe wondering the same thing, so let's get it cleared up. First Tommy took a lot of AP classes in high school, when Kimberly was beginning to make a lot of improvements he decided to take some on-line classes, while she was on homebound, he took full course loads every semester (even in the summers), and he went on every field trip with the science department. Trini was a fitness trainer at the Angel Grove youth center. Jason was a PE teacher at Angel Grove High School.

All of them were making plans for Jason and Trini's wedding. The colors of the wedding was red and yellow since those were Jason and Trini's ranger's colors. All of the boy were in a white suits, a red dress shirt, a yellow tie, and a yellow dress vest. Trini was in a pale yellow floor length wedding gown. Kimberly, Aisha, Tanya, and Katherine were in yellow sheath dress with a red sash. The Wedding was planned for September 3rd, 2001.

 **Four Months Later**

 **September 3rd, 2001**

All of Jason and Trini's friends were gathered at the church where the wedding ceremony was going to take place. The wedding was scheduled to take place in San Francisco. Trini and her friends were in one hotel room and Jason and his friends were another hotel room. The day before they wedding they were having wedding rehearsal. Since they were all in San Francisco, they all decided to get a hotel room.

That morning all of them were getting ready to go to the wedding. All of them noticed that Jason and Trini were still tipsy from drinking a several glasses of wine. Jason and Trini had decided to go to the church and get ready for the wedding. Kimberly was concerned about them getting behind the wheel, since they were acting strange. However, Tommy wouldn't let her get in the car.

"But, we told the Scott's and Kwan's that we were going to ready with them," whispered Kimberly. "We rode with them up here."

"I don't think it's a good idea," answered Tommy.

"Who are we going to ride with?" asked Kimberly. "We're not familiar with this area. Rocky, Adam, Aisha, and Tanya have already left."

"You can ride with us," interrupted Zack.

"Is there enough room for us?" asked Tommy. "If there isn't we'll just take a taxi or a city bus."

"Our van holds seven people," stated Angela. "Katherine and Billy are riding with us."

Tommy, Kimberly, Katherine, and Billy climbed in. Zack was driving and Angela was sitting next to him in the passenger side. Katherine and Billy took the first two seats behind the diver and passenger seat. And Tommy and Kimberly took a seat in the back. There people could seat in the seats in back. Tommy sat behind Billy. Instead of taking a seat in seat behind Kat, Kimberly sat in the middle seat right next to Tommy.

"Beautiful, don't you want to sit in the seat next to you, where there is more room?" whispered Tommy.

"No, I want to be closer to you," confessed Kimberly. "I'm worried about Trini and Jason."

All of them put on their seat belts and Zack drove off the parking lot. Zack noticed that Jason and Trini were way ahead of them. Angela remained quiet because she didn't want to have to reveal something.

"Angela, why are you so quiet?" asked Zack.

"Do you think we need to tell them why we aren't the wedding?" asked Angela. "I doubt they'd understand."

"Yes, we would," reassured Billy.

"Angela and I got into with Trini and Jason before the wedding," answered Zack. "It was over something stupid."

"Zack, you did what you had to do," said Angela. "You tried."

"While, we were at the peace conference Trini and Jason met this crazy girl," explained Zack. "She made poor choices and they started hanging around with her. This girl invited them to parties. One night, they called me and said they were in jail and wanted me to come get them."

"WHAT?!" gasped Kimberly. "I didn't hear that."

"That's because we didn't tell anyone that they had a DUI," answered Angela. "I know about it because I was there on visiting Zack on school break."

"But, Jason told Willie," revealed Kat. "He asked Willie to send him some money. Willie did and later he found out why and he wasn't happy with his younger brother."

"How do you know Willie?" asked Billy.

"I'm dating Willie," revealed Kat. "Anyway, he told me that his parents and the Kwan's were told about this incident."

"Who told them?" asked Tommy.

"We did," answered Zack. "They didn't believe it. Angela and I called them that and told them. The Kwans and the Scotts didn't believe it. Trini's family and Jason's family haven't had nothing to do with me and Angela."

"What about Trini and Jason?" asked Kimberly. "Do they have anything to do with you?"

"No," answered Zack. "They said it wasn't my business what they were doing. Both of them change since they got with the wrong crowd. Their new friends were making me miserable and I wasn't happy there. I dropped out and moved back to Angel Grove."

"You didn't come back to Angel Grove High," said Billy. "Where did you go to school?"

"I went to a county school, instead of a city school," answered Zack. "Angela, we're getting ready to get on Interstate 5, I need everyone to help me watch the traffic."

"Zack, there's a red car swerving across the road," whispered Angela. "Maybe we should pull over."

"Good idea," answered Zack.

Zack found a place to pull over and he quickly pulled over. He got out of the car and Angela took a pair binoculars out of the glove compartment. She stepped out of the binoculars and quickly handed them to Zack. He started looking through them to get a better look at the red car.

"What's it doing?" asked Angela.

"The car hit a rock side face, it flipped several times, and it just hit an safety rail," answered Zack.

Meanwhile, Kimberly was wanting to know why they had stopped. Billy and Kat didn't say anything, because they knew who's car it was. They knew Kimberly would loose it, if they said anything. Tommy was gripping her hand in his. He had an idea of what was going on.

"Tommy, I'm getting out!" declared Kimberly.

She unbuckled herself and began to get out. Tommy knew that it probably wasn't a wise thing to do, so he got out with her. He quickly grabbed her hand and they got out together.

"Zack, what's going on!?" Kimberly asked tearfully. "Is something wrong?"

Zack was still looking through the binoculars and saw the car plunge over the bank and hit a tree.

"Oh, man! This doesn't look good! "gasped Zack.

"Zack, what happened?" demanded Kimberly.


	6. Trouble

"Zack, what happened?" demanded Kimberly. "I want an answer and I want an answer now!"

Zack didn't answer her. Instead he walked down to where the car was at. Angela followed him. Kimberly was loosing her temper more and more. She wanted an answer.

"Why aren't they answering?" asked Kimberly.

Tommy just looked at her. He saw Zack looking through the binoculars, when they got out of the van. Zack was trying to avoid answering Kimberly and letting her see his expressions. Angela quickly crossed back over to the rest of the group was. She got her purse out of the car and got out her cell phone. Angela walked back to where Zack was and called the ambulance.

"Zack, I don't think Kimberly should come down here," warned Angela. "I don't think she'd do well seeing them like this."

"I agree," answered Zack. "And it's probably best that Tommy doesn't either."

"Tommy could handle this, I think," replied Angela.

"But, he needs to stay with Kim," repeated Zack. "That is where he is needed the most. What about the Kwan's, the Scott's, Oliver's, and Caroline? I'm sure they are wondering where they are. "Kim and Tommy were suppose to ride with Trini and Jason."

"You do have a point," answered Angela. "Who do I call first?"

"Jan and James," answered Zack. "I have their number. I'll call them.

 **At the Wedding**

Chaos had broke out at the wedding. Everyone had been there for over an hour. People were getting impatient and were tired of waiting. Several people had gotten up and left. Aisha, Tanya, Adam, and Rocky were sitting on the front row. Jan and James Oliver were sitting next Caroline Hart. James cell phone rang. He got a text message.

 _"James, could you and Jan step outside for me to call you. If Caroline is there, please have her come too. Once you are outside, put you're phone on speaker phone. All of you need to know something."_

James whispered something in Jan's ear. James got up and went outside. A few mintues later, Caroline and Jan met him outside.

"What's going on?" asked Jan.

"I got a call from Zack Taylor," explained James. "I'm putting the phone on speaker phone."

James put his phone on speaker phone and started to dial the number.

"Hello," answered Zack. "I see you got my message to call you."

"Yes, I did," answered James. "Is everything okay? I'm hearing Kimberly screaming and crying in the background."

"Did something happen to Tommy?" asked Jan. "Is he okay?"

"Tommy, is fine," reassured Zack. "Tommy and Kim rode with me, Angela, Billy, and Katherine."

"I thought they were with Trini and Jason," asked Caroline.

"Actually, Jason and Trini were tipsy and were acting funny," explained Zack. "They drank several glasses of wine. Tommy wouldn't let her go with them."

"Where are you all at now?" asked Jan.

"Interstate 5," answered Zack. "Trini and Jason had an accident."

"Are they okay?" asked Caroline. "I was surprised that you were't asked to be in the wedding."

"They aren't okay," answered Zack. "The reason why Angela and I weren't asked to be in the wedding is because Trini and Jason were mad at us. When we were at the peace conference, there was a party. Jason and Trini got DUI's after the party. I told their parents and they didn't believe it. Jason and Trini changed since they got with their new friends. All of them were giving me a hard time, so moved back to Angel Grove. I went to a county school."

"Oh, boy," gasped Caroline.

Jan, James, and Caroline, heard an ambulance in the background. They continued talking to Zack.

"I hear the ambulance in the back ground," stated James. "How far are they from you?"

"They're parked on the side of the road. Jason and Trini are being loaded up now," answered Zack. "Angela and I think Trini and Jason are already gone."

"Wonder what the Kwan's and Scott's are going to say?" asked Caroline.

"THAT ZACK AND ANGELA ARE LIARS!" yelled Mrs. Scott.

 **Back at Interstate 5**

Zack was continuing to talk to Tommy's parents and Caroline. Kimberly had been trying to get down to see what had happened, but Tommy wouldn't let her go. Angela had told him what type of shape Trini and Jason were in. Angela had told him that it wasn't a pretty sight. Many people are probably wondering what type of shape Trini and Jason were in. We're going to keep it brief because some readers may not like reading graphic stuff. Trini and Jason didn't look like themselves. And if Zack and Angela hadn't seen the accident happen, they wouldn't have been able to recognize them either. In other word's in order to identify them, someone would have to look at their driver's license. When Tommy noticed that they were getting Trini and Jason on a stretcher, he quickly lifted up Kimberly. He carried he back over to the van. Tommy slowly put her down and wrapped his strong arms around her tiny body.

"TOMMY, LET ME GO DOWN THERE!" screamed Kimberly.

"Kim, you don't need to go down there," answered Tommy."Angela and Zack say it isn't a pretty sight. They've even recommended that I don't go down there."

"TRINI AND JASON ARE MY FRIENDS!" sobbed Kimberly.

"They are my friends too," replied Tommy.

For the past hour she had been fighting to get out of Tommy's arms. But, he was bigger and stronger than her, so he was able keep her from moving. It was twice as hard for Tommy. His best friend had made an unwise decision and he was having to keep his girl friend from going down to see Jason and Trini. Tommy knew if Kimberly even got a glimpse of what they looked like, it would really bother her;he knew she'd have nightmares about it for no telling how long.

Zack walked back up to where Kimberly, Tommy, and Angela were at. He was really shook up and was still talking on the phone. All of them could hear The Kwan's and the Scott's yelling at Tommy's parents and Caroline.

"Okay, we'll meet you at the hospital," answered Zack.

He got off the phone and they all got back in the van. Katherine was on her cellphone talking to Jason's older brother Willie. She had started dating him six months previously. All of them got to the hospital and the Kwan's and the Scott's were there. Jan, James, Caroline, Zack's parent, Angela's parents, and Willie were standing outside.

"The Kwan's and the Scott's now don't want nothing more to do with the Oliver and Hart family," said Jan.

"Just so you know, I don't blame Tommy, Kimberly, Zack, or Angela for this," stated Willie. "Jason told me a while back about his and Trini's DUI. I helped them pay it off. I should've made them pay it off themselves."

"Willie, you didn't know that they were going to do it again," reassured Katherine.

"They got with the wrong crowd at the conference and haven't been the same since then," informed Willie."They met this crazy girl who went wild."

"Willie, do they have funeral arrangements?" asked Katherine.

"Kat, they are going to have a memorial," answered Willie.

 **A Week Later**

Trini and Jason had their memorials at the Rose Hills Memorial Park, in Whitter California. There were red and yellow roses all over the place. They had pictures of Jason and Trini posted on a huge bulletin board. In some of the pictures, Trini and Jason were with their friends. Tommy and Kimberly sat with Zack, Angela, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, Katherine, Willie, and Billy. Billy had his girl friend (Haley) with him. Tommy's parents sat with Zack's parents, Angela's parents, and Kimberly's mom. People stood up and talked about Jason and Trini. Katherine, Willie, Rocky, Adam, Aisha, Tanya, and Billy were some of the people who talked about them at the memorial. The Kwan's and Scott's were still mad at the Oliver's, Hart's, Taylor's, and Angela's family. Willie was able to convince his parents to let all of them come, but all of them had to agree to sit in the back and not stand up during the memorial. Even though it wasn't fair, all of them agreed to it. They'd rather have the opportunity to go honor Trini and Jason, instead of not being allowed to come at all.

After them memorial, Kimberly's mom got on a plane and went back to Paris. She was only allowed to be off a few days and had to get back. Kimberly went back home with the Oliver's. When they got home, they found a letter on table for Tommy. He opened the letter and it was an acceptance letter from Massachusetts Institution of Technology. Tommy had a sad look on his face.

"Tommy's what wrong?" asked James.

"I got accepted at MIT," answered Tommy.

"That's great," answered Jan. "You wanted to go there."

"Yes, I did," replied Tommy.

"Well, why are you sad about it?" James.

"First we loose Trini and Jason; then, Zack and Angela have to attend counceling sessions," answered Tommy.

"But, I think it's good a idea that Zack and Angela are going to counseling," explained Jan. "They told us what they saw and it was bothering them. We recommended that they get some counseling to deal with this. But, what does all of this have to do with you? You are going to get to take all of your classes on line. It's not like you are leaving."

"Actually, I have an internship," answered Tommy. "I have to go on a island and study. I'm working with Anton Mercer and Terrance Smitty."


	7. The Island

Tommy was really scared about the internship because it would be out in the middle of the ocean. And he wouldn't be able call anyone sense their wouldn't be a cell phone tower near by. All he would be able to do is e-mail the people.

"Tommy, what else does it say about the internship?" asked Jan.

Tommy looked up with a nervous look. He handed Jan the note and that he got and she silently read it.

 _Mr. Oliver,_

 _You will be on the island for a understand that you'll be away your loved ones for a long time. So, we always allow the person doing the internship to bring a guest. That person will be your lab partner and you'll be doing experiments will be only person from outside of the internship that you will be allowed to have any contact with. You may bring a parent, a spouse, a cousin, a sibling, or a friend. We will be doing a background check to make sure this person doesn't have any criminal records. That person has to agree to be your lab partner and be agreeable to not have contact with anyone that isn't on the island._

 _Anton Mercer_

"Do you know who you want to take with you?" asked Jan. "You will be gone for several months."

"TOMMY'S GOING TO BE GONE FOR A YEAR!" cried Kimberly as she walked into the room.

"Yes, he's going to be gone for awhile," confirmed James. "He's allowed to bring one person with him."

"Who's going with you?" hinted Kimberly.

"I wanted you to come with me," confessed Tommy. "However, I know you've been looking for a teaching job. I don't want to hold you back from that. But, I don't think I could go a long time without being allowed to see you or have contact with you."

"I can put it off a year," reassured Kimberly. "I don't think I could go a long without being allowed have contact with you either."

"You have to be agreeable to being my lab partner and not having contact with any outsiders," warned Tommy.

"I'm agreeable to that," responded Kimberly. "I love you and I want to go with you."

Before they left Tommy went to get his hair cut. He decided that he was going to spike his hair. An hour later, he got out of the chair and looked in the mirror. His hair was short and spiky. When Kimberly saw his hair, she fainted. But, it didn't surprise him any. Tommy just shook her and woke her up.

"You actually cut your hair?" Kimberly asked.

"I really did," answered Tommy.

 **Nine Months Later**

Tommy was almost done with his internship. He had been paid during the internship and the money had been sent to his bank account. When he finished his internship, he planned to buy a house and marry Kimberly. However, at the present time Tommy didn't know what he was going to do. The lab that he was working in was about to explode. He had the dino gems that he had created in his backpack and Kimberly at his side. They were being chased by tyrannodrones and had no where else to go.

"Beautiful, we're going to have to jump!" warned Tommy. "We have no choice."

He quickly grabbed her hand and gave it a tight squeeze. Both of them jumped into the water and swam to the surface.

"Tommy, what are we going to do now?"

"I guess we will have to swim, until we find land."

Both of them swam for hours and they finally found some land. They quickly found some land and they swam as quick as they could to the island. Both of them notice that they had lost their shoes and would have to walk around without shoes. Their clothes were dripping wet and they were really cold. Tommy looked around and found some logs and sticks. There was also a long vine and it gave him an idea.

"Beautiful, what do you think about me building a fire?"

"I love the idea."

"There's a vine over on that tree. I'm going to tie it to the other tree branch. I'll build the camp fire close to the vine. We can hang our clothes out to dry."

"We don't have any thing else to wear."

"Actually, I have a pair of black swimming trunks, a pink one piece suit, and two pairs of water shoes in my back pack."

"Is that all?"

"I grabbed them out of our suitcases before we left the lab. And I have some small bottles of water."

He unzipped his backpack and got out the swimsuits. Kimberly went behind the tree to change. She stripped out of her black athletic pants, her pink tee shirt, her bra and panties. Kimberly quickly put on her swimsuit, slipped on her water shoes,picked up her clothes, and stepped back out into the open. Tommy was already in his black swimming trunks and water shoes. His black tee shirt, khakis, tan shirt, and boxers were hanging on the vine. Tommy hung up her clothes and put his back pack on.

"I'm going to go see if I can find us some food."

"Can I come with you. I don't feel comfortable on this island without you."

"Of course, Beautiful. I don't feel comfortable leaving you. I don't know my way around this island."

They quickly grabbed hands and went to go look for food. Three hours later, they came back to the camp fire. The vine broke and their clothes were in the camp fire. It looked like their clothes had been in it for a good while.

"I'm sorry, Beautiful."

He feared Kimberly was going to be mad at him. Tommy sat down in front of the tree to get warm since it was windy. It was really cold and he was shivering. Kimberly sat down next to him and they two of the huddled up together to stay warm. He was actually surprised wasn't mad.

"You're not mad?"

"My clothes can be replaced when we get off the island. But, I could never replace you. Tommy, I love you. You're my best friend and the person I love most in the world."

"I love you too, Beautiful. Your also my best friend and the person I love most in the world. If I had to be stranded on an island in the middle of the ocean, you're the person that I'd want to have with me."

"Wonder how long we'll be here?"

"I honestly don't know. I just hope our family and friends don't give up on finding us."

"Tommy, I don't think they will."

 **Three Months Later**

Tommy was beginning to give up hope on giving somebody finding them. A long period of time had passed since they arrived at the island, their swimsuits had wore out, and both of them had found some jungle clothes in one of the caves on the island. Tommy was in a loincloth and Kimberly was in a mini skirt and a bra. Both of them had lost track of how long they had been there. All Tommy had was his back pack (with the dino gems inside), and Kimberly. The sun was sitting and he sat at the edge of the cliff to watch the sun set.

Kimberly sat down in his lap and he held her in his arms. Ever since they had been on the island, they had watched the sun go down. The first few days, Tommy asked her to let him hold during that time. After a few days, he didn't need to ask her since she knew he wanted to hold her.

"Isn't this a beautiful sight?"

"It isn't as beautiful as you are."

"Wonder if people are still searching for us?"

"I don't know, Beautiful. Even if we never get off this island, I'm okay with it."

"Why would you be okay with that? I don't want to spend the rest of my life on this island."

"Kim, I want off of this island just as much as you do. But, if we never get off, I've at least got you."

While there was still day light, Tommy got up to collect sticks to build a fire. He came back to the place where they slept every night. Tommy quickly built a fire, but he noticed Kimberly was stand at the edge of the cliff. He walked over to where she was.

"What are you doing?"

"I see a helicopter and it is about to land on this island."

They heard a loud noise and saw people walking towards them. Two of them were James and Jan. James quickly walked over to Tommy and Kimberly.

"Dad, you've been looking for us?" questioned Tommy.

"Of course," reassured James. "When the island exploded, we were told there were several some island around the place where you were doing you internship. All of have searched for you."

"I knew you both we're still alive," cried Jan as she ran over to Tommy and Kimberly.

"Mrs. Oliver, can we please leave this place and go back home?" asked Kimberly.

"Yes, we're going home," smiled Jan.

Tommy quickly grabbed his back pack and put it back on. All of the gems were still there. Tommy quickly followed his parents and Kimberly to the helicopter. All of them got in and the helicopter took off. Several hours later, they got back to the Oliver house. They first things Tommy and Kimberly did when they walked in was take a warm shower, brush their teeth, put on some pajamas, and ate a home cooked meal. While, they were eating James revealed that Tommy was going to get full credit for his internship and was going to have his degree sent to him in the mail. Kimberly was looking at the news paper and found a house in Reefside, which wasn't too far from Angel Grove. Tommy decided to buy it with some of the money he had earned. Since he had the dino gems, he was going to ask Kimberly, Haley, and Billy to help him build a lab in the basement.


	8. Kimberly Meets Amanda Love

Several months after Tommy went to the moon with the other red rangers, he bought house in Reefside. Kimberly, Billy, and Haley helped him build a lab in his basement. Tommy submitted a job application to get a job at Reefside the following year. Kimberly applied for a position as PE teacher in Reefside. But, there wouldn't be position available until the following year, so she had to take a position in Angel Grove. She had gotten an apartment in Angel Grove for a year. At the end of the school year, she was going to move to Reefside. Both her and Tommy planned on spending the weekends and school breaks together.

On the first day of school, Tommy was assigned detention to three of his students. He told them if they found anything dinosaur related, he'd cancel detention for the rest of the week. The three students found the dino gems and became power rangers. Meanwhile, Kimberly was staying after school for swimming team practice. She was the assistant coach for the team. The head coach was Amanda Love. But, she was now married and her last name was Masters. She was a science teacher there. She transferred to Angel Grove from Stone Canyon.

Amanda had changed in her looks a lot. She had long black curly hair with orange highlights, and she was now slim. Amanda was going through a hard time with her husband and needed help. After, swim team practice, Kimberly and Amanda started talking. Both of them were sitting at the edge of the pool. Kimberly was talking about how she was dating Tommy Oliver. It dawned on her that it was the same girl that she saw in the paper.

"What's Tommy like?" asked Amanda.

"He's wonderful," smiled Kimberly. She got out of the pool and went off to get her towel. Water was dripping from her hair and swimsuit. "I'll be right back, I promised Tommy that I'd call him."

"He can wait a few more minutes, can't he?"

"Amanda, I guess it wouldn't hurt."

Kimberly put her towel down and walked over to the pool and took a seat at the edge.

"My life at home isn't all that great."

"What's going on?"

"My husband is abusive."

"How?"

"Kimberly, he knocks me around and beats me up. He waists all our money by gambling, buying baseball cards, going to parities, and things like that. The other day, he came in last night and said he is leaving me. He's been cheating on me and found another girl. I don't want to get a divorce."

Amanda was lying to Kimberly. She was the one who was really being abusive. Her husband walked in and said he was leaving her because she was abusive and cheated on him. Amanda was lying to her about the divorce. She really did want the divorce because she wanted an attractive boy and one was loyal. But, no man would stay with Amanda due to how she treats people. Amanda had already been divorced six times. As soon as Kimberly as she was dating Tommy, that was who she decided who she wanted to date. But, she had to get Kimberly out of the way. In order to do that, she had to gain Kimberly's trust first.

"If he's abusing you, then you don't need him. You'll find another man out there. Do you want to find the rest of your life with someone like him?"

"No, I don't want to go have to worry about how I'm going to pay. And I don't want to get beat up everyday."

"Then let him go."

In the meantime, Tommy was getting worried about Kimberly. She said she'd call at 4:00 and it was now 6:00. Since the dino gems had been found, he was worried about the possibility of Mesogog going after her. His cell phone rang and saw it was Kimberly. Tommy quickly answered it.

"Hello, Beautiful."

"Tommy, sorry I didn't call. I had swim team practice after school."

"How'd it go?"

"It went good, I was talking to the coach after practice. She's going through a nasty divorce and needed someone to talk to. How was your first day?"

"I had detention duty after school."

"How many kids got detention?"

"Only three students. They are in my first period science class. I told them if I they found anything dinosaur related, I'd cancel detention for the rest of the week. And they found three of the dino gems."

"Did they bound with the students?"

"Yes, they did. Beautiful, I am worried."

"Worried about what?"

"Your safety. I fear Mesogog is going to go after you."

"I'm in Angel Grove, he won't come around me."

"You don't know what Mesogog is like. Chances are that he could."

"I was a ranger before and I can defend myself. You have nothing to worry about."

"If you need me just give me a call. Hopefully, we can get together soon."

"I've got swim team practice everyday, until fall break. And we have competitions, every weekend. I'm free over fall break. After fall break I only have swim team practice twice a week. And our competitions are twice a month."

Over the next few weeks, Kimberly was really busy with swim team practice. During that time, she got to be close friends with Amanda since they were spend time coaching the team together. When fall break came up, Tommy was incased in amber. By the time fall break was over, the rangers got Tommy out of the amber. But, they had a bigger problem. Tommy was stuck in his ranger suit. So, Kimberly wasn't able to go visit him until they got him out.

But, Amanda kept her busy, between fall break and the time Tommy got out of his ranger suit. She revealed that they were going to have swim team practice after school everyday. Amanda convinced Mr. Kaplan that the team needed more practice. The team was doing good, so he allowed it.

 **Spring 2004**

Kimberly got a call from Tommy and learned the rangers had defeated Mesogog. The school year was almost over and Kimberly decided to move to Reefside early. Reefside had more days to make up, since they missed more school due to Mesogog and Elsa attacking the city. Angel Grove only had three days of school left. She used up her sick days and moved into an apartment in Angel Grove. However, Kimberly made a huge mistakes when she told that she was going to transfer to Reefside. Amanda looked on the computer and saw there was job opening for a science teacher, so she decided to apply for the position. She was going for one purpose only.


	9. Amanda in Reefside

Reefside High was decorated for the prom. Tommy stood at the balcony with Kimberly. He was dressed in a black tux, a white shirt, a pink dress vest and a pink tie. Kimberly out did herself for the prom, since her and Tommy didn't get to go to their Senior prom. She was in pink strapless ball gown, a pair long pink gloves, and a pair of pink heels. Her hair was up in fancy bun and she had on pink lip stick, pink rouge on her cheeks, pink eye shadow and black eye liner. Anton Mercer came over to talk to Tommy.

"Dr. Oliver, I see you brought a date to your prom," stated Anton.

"I did," smiled Tommy as he wrapped his arms around Kimberly. "This is my girl friend, Kimberly Hart. We've been dating for the past several years."

"While, I am thinking of it, Trent got accepted into art school," informed Anton. "I couldn't be more proud. What about you? What do you plan on doing with the rest of your life, since you aren't a ranger anymore?"

"I plan to live a quiet life, teach, date my girl friend, and eventually in the next to or two I am going to marry her," answered Tommy. "She's moved to Reefside and she's going to be the PE teacher next year."

Principal Randall came up the stairs and wanted to dance with Anton. Tommy and Kimberly went down stairs and introduced Kira's band. Afterwards, Tommy danced with Kimberly at the prom all night. Finally, after a year of not getting to date as much as he wanted, he had no more distractions to keep him away from Kimberly.

"So, Beautiful, it's just going to be me and you all summer long," stated Tommy. "Do you have any idea what you want to do this summer?"

"I'd love to go to the beach," answered Kimberly. "This time we won't have to fight tengas or putties."

 **Several Weeks Later**

The wind was blowing lightly, the seagulls were screeching, and the waves were crashing against the shore line. Tommy had a beach umbrella up and two beach towels under the beach umberella. Both Kimberly and Tommy had came out of the beach house in their swimsuits. Tommy had on a pair black speedo briefs and Kimberly was in a pink bandeau bikini top and a pair pink bikini bottom.

Kimberly couldn't take her eyes off of Tommy in his speedo. He looked so muscular and handsome. She then noticed he still had the strong arms that she felt safe in when they trapped in the middle of the ocean on an island.

 **Flashback**

 _Kimberly and Tommy where sitting in front of a fire trying to stay warm. They sat on a log in front of the camp fire. Both of them had been wondering about how much longer they would be on the island._ _"Tommy, what are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?" Kimberly complained. She stood there in a pink one piece swimsuit. Her feet were bare and her pink one piece swimsuit was covered in mud, dirt, and it was full of holes. "We've been here for a long time. Our clothes are wearing out and we don't have anything else to wear after our swimsuits wear out._

 _Tommy got up and walked over to Kimberly. His black swimming trunks were full of holes, they were covered in mud, and dirt. He had forgotten what it was like to wear a shirt, since it had been a last time since he last wore one."Beautiful, I'm afraid that for tonight, we're going to have to sleep here." Both of them had been exploring the island ever since they got there. They learned that they were the only two people on the island. There were no animals or other people living on that island._

 _"You mean we're going to sleep on the ground out in the open? With no pillows, blankets, or even a sleeping bag?" Kimberly walked over to a blackberry bush to picked some black berries to eat. But, she didn't notice there were thorns all over the bush. After she finished eating some black berries, she was heading to walk back over to where Tommy was. But, her swimsuit got caught on several thorns. "Tommy, I need some help. My swimsuit has gotten caught on some thorns._

 _Tommy got up and walked over to help Kimberly. When he got over to where she was at, he swimming trunks got caught on the thorns too. He grabbed his swimming trunks and yanked them off the bush. There was a loud tear and the whole side of Tommy's swimming trunks was ripped out. They fell to the ground. "Tommy, I don't need any help after all," lied Kimberly. She was scared of the thought of her swimsuit ripping out. That was the only thing that had worn the whole time she was on the island. It had survived being caught on several sharp objects and being covered in thorns. But, over time, she got more and more holes in her suit._

 _"Beautiful, you need help," acknowledged Tommy. "Let me help you." He walked over to where she was standing. Tommy knew she feared that she'd loose her swimsuit too. "I'll get you loose." He grabbed her suit and began to try to get it loose._

 _"Tommy, don't pull too hard," pleaded Kimberly, as tears began to run down her face. "Or better yet, don't pull at all, I'll be fine. I can stay here."_

 _"Kim, I can't leave you like this. Those thorns look dangerous." Kimberly took a look at the thorns and notice how long and how sharp they were. Tommy finished walking over to where she was standing. "Will you let me help you?" She just shook her head yes. Tommy grabbed the side right side of her swimsuit and yanked it off of the several thorns it was caught on. There was a loud tear and the whole right side of her swimsuit was ripped out. Then he yanked both of the straps on her swimsuit that were caught on the thorns and they heard two more loud tears. She felt her swimsuit fall to the ground._

 _She let out a loud scream as soon as her suit it the ground. Ever since her first day on the island, Kimberly feared that her clothes would wear out and she'd be walking around the island nude. Tommy walked over to her and pulled her in a tight hug as she began to cry. "It's okay, precious," reassured Tommy, as he held her tightly in his arms. "I'm here. I'm right here and I'm not going to leave you."_

 _"Tommy, what are we going to do now? We're have to walk around like this until we either find clothes or we are rescued from this stupid island." Kimberly felt Tommy wipe the tears off her face. "Or we could even be stuck on this island for the rest of our lives."_

 _Tommy realized that there was a possibility that they'd be stuck on the island for the rest of their lives. But, he had Kimberly with him. She was his best friend and the person that he loved most in the whole world. "Beautiful, I want of this island as much as you do," confessed Tommy. "At least I have you. I'd rather spend the rest of my life on this island with you, instead of being back in Reefside without you. I'd probably loose my mind if I was back home and was wondering if you were still alive and if you were okay."_

 _"So, you're okay with us living like this for the rest of our lives?" questioned Kimberly. "At night we'd be sleeping on the ground in dirt, a hot spring, inside a tree, or in a cave. We'd have to build fires every night, we'd have drink from springs, and pick berries or find food. I forgot to mention we'd be here in a types of weather."_

 _"Kimberly, I am okay with all of that," reassured Tommy. "You'd still sleep in my arms every night and I'd hold during storms. I have you and that is all that matters to me." He held out his hand and they walked back to the camp fire. It was beginning to rain. Tommy quickly put his backpack on and he saw a cave near by. Tommy and Kimberly quickly walked inside the cave and found a lion cloth, a jungle skirt and a jungle bra. "Tommy wonder how these got here?" Kimberly picked up the jungle skirt and the jungle bra and put them on. Tommy put on the lion cloth. Neither one of them complained, they were just glad that they were able to find clothes._

 _Kimberly looked up and saw Tommy was sitting in a hot spring. He looked comfortable and he was stretched out. "Beautiful, the water is warm and there's room for you too. We can sleep here tonight." Kimberly got in the hot spring and took a seat in Tommy's lap. He wrapped his strong arms around her waist. When she was in his arms, she felt like she was safe. His arms were strong and she could never wiggle out of them, they were like titanium and it was like nothing could ever cause him to let go off her until he was ready. He kissed her good night and they both went to sleep._

 **End of Flash back**

"Ready to go out on the beach, Beautiful?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

They held hands and walked out on the beach. Both of them sat down underneath the beach umberella and they put on their sun glasses. Tommy got out a bottle of sun screen and squirted some in his hand. He started rubbing sun screen on Kimberly's face, her shoulders, back, arms, legs, neck, hands, and feet. Tommy loved the feel of her soft skin.

"KIMBERLY!" shouted a familiar voice. A girl with dark curly hair was walking over to them. She was in an orange one piece swimsuit. As she got closer, Tommy was stunned to see that it was Amanda Love.

"What are you doing here?!" questioned Tommy. "We didn't invite you."

"Tommy, so offended!" gasped Amanda. "That's no way to greet me. I'm Kimberly's best friend from Angel Grove."

"We coached the swim team together," explained Kimberly.

"You coached with Amanda Love!?" gasped Tommy.

"Tommy, her last name is Masters," corrected Kimberly.

"My last name is Love now," revealed Amanda. "When I divorced, I took back my maiden name."

"You dated her?!" asked Kimberly. "Tommy, she's nice. She's has changed and isn't like you said she was."

"She's only trying to fool you," warned Tommy.

"Can I put sun screen on you?" asked Amanda.

"No," declared Tommy. "I don't trust you, you're last person on the planet that I'd trust. And I'm Kimberly's boyfriend and she's my girl friend. I'm taken, Amanda."

"Tommy, isn't very friendly like he once was," said Amanda.

"Amanda, he's wonderful, kind, and caring," smiled Kimberly. "I love him so much."

"Why do you think so much of him?" questioned Amanda.

 **Flash Back**

 _The Pan Global Games were around the corner and practice got demanding. Kimberly really tired and worn out. Tommy was worried and concerned because she had passed out on him twice the previous week._

 _"Coach Schmidt, can you limit Kim's practice?" asked Tommy. "She's already passed out on me twice. I'm scared she'll get hurt."_

 _"Tommy, I've already cut her practice back as much as I'm allowed," answered Coach Schmidt. "I'd cut it back more, but if I didn't she wouldn't get to compete in the Pan Global Games. I asked the people who run it and they say she has to practice at least eight hours a day."_

 _"Is there anything else we can do?" asked Tommy._

 _"Yes, I think I have solution," smiled Coach Schmidt. "Since I can't watch her full time, would you like to stay with her. And I can allow her to take extra breaks if she needs to."_

 _"I'd love that," answered Tommy._

 _"Tommy, I'm fine," Kimberly interrupted. "I can practice."_

 _"I'm going to let him stay with you," informed Coach Schmidt. "I think it would make him feel better."_

 _After breakfast, Kimberly started practicing. She still looked really weak and tired. Tommy was standing close by. An hour into practice, Tommy was noticing that she was wobbly._

 _"Beautiful, I think you need to take a break," suggested Tommy._

 _"I'm fine," reassured Kimberly._ _She was getting ready to do a cartwheel on the balance beam. But, she lost her balance and fell hard on her leg and then she hit her head. Tommy heard a loud scream and ran over to where she was. By the time she got there, she was laying on the floor._

 _Several hours later, Kimberly woke up in a hospital bed. All of her friends, Coach Schmidt, Ms. Appleby, Ernie, her mom, Tommy, and his parents were in the room. Tommy was sitting on the bed side. She noticed that her leg was in a heavy cast, and there was an ice pack behind her head._ _"How are you feeling?" asked Tommy, as he handed her a pink teddy bear. "You gave me quite a scare."_

 _"I feel sore," Kimberly answered in a tired voice, when she took the pink teddy bear from Tommy. "How long I am I going to be here?"_

 _"For a few weeks," informed Tommy. "And there's something that you need to know."_

 _"What?" questioned Kimberly, as she sat up in bed. "What do I need to know."_

 _"It's about the Pan Global Games," warned Jan. "We talked with the doctors and they said it is going to take a while for you to recover."_

 _"Well, am I going to get to compete!?" hinted Kimberly. "I really want to compete!"_

 _"I'm sorry," apologized Tommy. "But, the doctor's said you're going to need physical therapy and it is going take a while for you to make a full recovery. And as much as I hate to say this..."_

 _"Your recovery is going to take several months," interpupted Caroline. "And Pan Pan Global Games are right around the corner."_

 _"That must mean I won't be able to compete in the Pan Global Games," gasped Kimberly, when tears began to pour down her face. "I worked so hard to compete! Now I don't get to compete."_ _  
_

 _Kimberly let out a loud scream. It was so loud everyone one in the hallway could hear the scream. Everyone expect for Aisha and Trini left the room. Tommy's parents and Caroline were talking about who was going to stay home with Kimberly during the day, when she came home from the hospital._ _"I'm not going to be able to take off work," began Caroline. "I called my boss, while she was in surgery. He said that I didn't have any more sick days. I really wanted to come back to Angel Grove, for a few weeks. I wanted her to finish her education at Angel Grove before she came to Paris."_

 _"James called the Angel Grove hospital," revealed Jan. "He explained the situation that we were in. But, he was told that he couldn't take off work for several weeks. There were two many people scheduled for him to do surgery on."_

 _"Jan called the dentist office to get time off," pointed out James. "She asked if she could get some time off. But, the other two dental aren't there at the present time. One of them got transferred to another dentist office and the other one is off on a leave of absence. Jan is the only person there besides the two dentists and the office staff."_

 _"Someone has to stay home with her," sighed Jan._

 _"I think I have a solution," interrupted Tommy as he handed the pay phone to Ms. Appleby. "I just got of the phone with Mr. Kaplan." He walked back over to where his parents and Caroline were standing._

 _"Why did you call Mr. Kaplan?" asked Jan._

 _"Tommy told me that he wanted to stay home and take care of Kimberly," explained Ms. Appleby, when she hung up the phone. " We talked about his decision, while we were in the waiting room. He asked me what I thought about him going on homebound with Kimberly. I told him that wouldn't be a good reason to get on home bound. So, I told him to call Mr. Kaplan. I told him maybe he'd be able to work something out with Mr. Kaplan."_

 _"What did Mr. Kaplan say?" questioned Jan. "I'm sure he's against you dropping out of school for a year, just like we are."_

 _"Mom, I told him that I wanted to get my education and I wanted to come home to take care of Kim;he asked me if I wanted to take a GED test," confessed Tommy. "And I told him that I'd like to do that."_

 _"Mrs. Oliver, Mr. Kaplan said since I was done here, he'd fax a copy of the Angel Grove GED test down her to the hospital," revealed Ms. Appleby. "He said that Tommy could take the test here. I just have to sit in a room with him. Mr. Kaplan said he could take the test today. I just had to get your approval."_

 _"What do you think, James?" asked Jan, as she turned to face her husband._

 _"I am all for it," confessed James. "I want my son to get a high school education. I trust my son and I know he's thinking of Kimberly and the position that we're in."_

 _"You can take it," smiled Jan._

 _"I'll go ask Mr. Kaplan to fax the test," informed Ms. Appleby, as she walked back over to them. She was at the front desk talking to the sectary. "I explained the situation to the lady at the front desk. She asked the director of the hospital if we could have Mr. Kaplan fax the test to the hospital. The director said Mr. Kaplan could fax the test. They said that Tommy could sit in vacant office to take the test."_

 _Ms. Appleby called Mr. Kaplan and he faxed the test ; the lady at the front desk handed Ms. Appleby the answer key, two pencils, and a red ink pen. Ms. Appleby gave Tommy the student test and they went in the vacant office. Ms. Appleby sat at the desk in the front of the room and Tommy sat at a table. A few hours later, Tommy came out of the room._ _"Ms. Appleby is grading my test," confirmed Tommy. He walked into Kimberly's hospital room and climbed in her hospital bed._

 _"You took a GED test?" questioned Kimberly. "I heard the conversation that my parents were having regarding who was going to stay with me. And I heard you say that you had a call with Mr. Kaplan on the phone."_

 _"I really took the test..."_

 _"And I've just finished grading your test," interrupted Ms. Appleby as she entered the room with Tommy's parents. "I have you're results."_

 _"Can you tell me how I did on the test?" begged Tommy._

 _"I'm pleased to announce that you passed the test!" smiled Ms. Appleby. "I'm going to send your test results back to Mr. Kaplan. You should have your GED diploma in the mail in the next week or two."_

 _"I'm going to go call Mr. Kaplan to make arrangements to get Kimberly on homebound," spoke Caroline, as she followed Ms. Appleby out of the room._

 _"No one has ever care enough to do something like this for me before," smiled Kimberly, as she wipped away tears that were running down her face. "Jan, I really love your son. I had no idea that he loved me this much."_

 _"Beautiful, I love you more than you'll ever know," added Tommy, when leaned down and started to kiss Kimberly._

 **End of Flash Back**

"He actually loved you enough to get a GED!" Amanda said in disbelief. She gave Tommy a look of anger. "You wouldn't have done anything like that for me."

"Amanda, you never treated me as good as Kimberly has," admitted Tommy. "I'm still not convinced that you have changed. It is going to take along time for me to be convinced that you have changed."

"You'll have time to learn that I'm not the way I used to be," lied Amanda, as she started to walk away. "I applied for the science position that was available. And guess what I got the job!"

Tommy couldn't believe what he had heard. He let out a loud scream and everyone on the beach turned to look at him. But, he didn't care. All he could think of was the fact that he'd be around Amanda Love again.

"Tommy, she's changed," reassured Kimberly. "You have nothing to worry about."

"I just hope you're right," answered Tommy.

If Tommy knew that Amanda applied at Reefside, he would've told people what she was like. He didn't want her to teach at Reefside and cause trouble. Tommy had a feeling that she was there to only cause trouble.


	10. Amanda's Jealous

Tommy couldn't believe that Amanda Love was back in his life again and they'd be teaching in the same school. On the first day of school, he tried to persuade Kimberly that she needed to be careful around Amanda. "Kimberly, please be careful around her," warned Tommy. Both of them were holding hands and were walking into school together. "I don't want to see you get hurt." He started telling her about what Amanda did to him and Billy, the previous day. Amanda walked into Billy's classroom, while Tommy was talking with him. She poured a glass of water over Billy's head and poured ink all over Tommy. Billy and Tommy went to Principal Randall and reported it. She had a talk with Amanda and warned her if she caused anymore trouble, she was out the door.

Kimberly finally opened her to speak. "I can't believe that you've already gotten her in trouble. Amanda said that you spilt ink in your lap and the sprinklers in Billy's room went off." Amanda had already told Kimberly her side of the story, before Tommy had a chance. She couldn't believe that Amanda would do such a thing. The Amanda that she knew was really nice.

"I'll have to see her do something, before I believe it," added Kimberly.

"Kim, please just be careful around her," begged Tommy. The last thing he wanted was for his girl friend to get hurt by that trouble maker. "Please don't tell me that she is coaching swimming with you." He wanted Kimberly to not spend as much time with Amanda. Since Kimberly transferred to Reefside, he expected that she'd spend more time with him.

"Amanda is coaching the swim team," began Kimberly. "They didn't need an assistant coach, since there aren't very many people on the team. However, I've promised her that if we get more people on the team, I'd be the assistant coach." Tommy's fingers were crossed that the swim team didn't need an assistant coach. He didn't want Kimberly with Amanda.

As they walked into the school, they saw Amanda waiting there for them. She run up to Kimberly and wanted to know if the had the same planning period and lunch period. "My planning period is 1st period and I have third lunch," revealed Amanda. "When is yours?"

"I have the first lunch period and my planning period is 7th period," answered Kimberly. Amanda was not very happy to hear that. She wanted Kimberly to have the same lunch period and planning period that she had. Tommy noticed that Amanda gave her an angry look. "I figure that she has the same planning period and lunch period as you."

"She does," confessed Tommy.

"I transferred to Reefside because I hated Angel Grove," lied Amanda. She looked straight at Tommy and let him know she wasn't happy. "Kimberly is spending all of her time with you."

"Amanda, Tommy is my boyfriend," smiled Kimberly. She wrapped an arm around his waist. Tommy put his arm around Kimberly's shoulder. "I moved here to be with him because I'm going to marry him."

Amanda stormed off mad and didn't even come near Tommy or Kimberly for the rest of the week. At the end of the week, she walked down to the school's indoor swimming pool. When she got to the door, she saw that both Tommy and Kimberly were swimming in the school's pool. Kimberly was in a rose pink one piece swimsuit and Tommy was in a pair of rose pink swimming trunks. That made her mad because they were spending all of their time together. They were eating lunch together and spending their planning periods together everyday. The only time Kimberly spend time with her, was during break. That was because they had to monitor the commons area together.

 **That Weekend**

On Saturday night, Billy and Haley invited Tommy, Kimberly, Katherine, and Willie to formal restaurant. Something came up at the last minute and Katherine and Willie had to go out of town. So, it was just Tommy, Kimberly, Billy, and Haley. Billy was in a black suit, a blue dress shirt and a navy tie. Haley was dressed in a blue formal dress. Tommy and Kimberly were dressed a like. Kimberly was in a hot pink strapless gown and it had a black sash. Her hair was curled and it was in a fancy bun. Tommy had on hot pink suit, a black shirt, and a pink bow tie. The whole time they were at the restaurant, Tommy was quiet.

"Tommy, why have you been so quiet?" Kimberly ask out of concern. "You haven't said anything this whole entire time." Billy and Haley looked at Tommy. The reason why they arranged get together with Tommy, Kimberly, Katherine, and Willie was because Tommy had told them that he was going to propose to Kimberly. But, there was one big problem. When Tommy went to go pick up the ring, he was told the ring wouldn't be ready until the next day. He had the ring customized for her. It had a pink heart shaped gem in the middle with two white stones on each side; he wanted it to say "Love You Always."

Billy wrote "Do you pick it up?" on napkin and passed it to Tommy. As soon as Tommy got the message he wrote "It won't be ready until tomorrow. I can't ask her, until I have it. I'll ask her Monday." Kimberly saw the napkin as Tommy passed it back to Tommy. She turned and looked at Tommy. He could tell she wasn't happy that she was hiding something from her. "Tommy, what were you going to pick tonight? And what were you wanting to ask me? Why does it have to wait?"

"There was a gift that I bought for you, but it wasn't ready," confessed Tommy.

"You still didn't answer my other two questions. I want to know what you were wanting to ask me!" demanded Kimberly. "Why do you have to wait until Monday to ask me." She was beginning to loose her temper with him.

"I got you an engagement ring," admitted Tommy. "But, it isn't ready...I was hoping that we could get married on valentines day." Kimberly's eyes began to tear up and she grabbed Tommy's face and started kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her and they continued kissing.

Billy smiled and looked at Haley."I take that as yes. What do you take that as?" Haley stared at Kimberly and Tommy who were still kissing. "I take that as a yes. They haven't stopped kissing yet." Finally, after a few minutes, Tommy and Kimberly stopped hugging and kissing each other.

"Yes, Tommy, I will marry you!" Kimberly answered with tears still streaming down her face.

Meanwhile, Amanda was sitting at the other end of the restaurant. She was holding principal Randall's cell phone in her hand. The previous day, she went into Principal Randall's office. Amanda stole her cell phone and cent a text to all of the teacher's in science department's meeting. She told them that all science teacher's that their department meeting was rescheduled for Monday afternoon.


	11. One Huge Missunderstanding

The weekend went by slow because Tommy had a lot on his mind. He was going to propose to Kimberly after school on Monday afternoon and his car was in the shop. On Sunday afternoon, Tommy went to go pick up the ring at the mall, he went shopping with Billy to buying things for the science department. After they purchased everything that they needed, they left the mall. As soon as Tommy went to his jeep, he noticed that all of the tires on his jeep were flat. He lost his temper in the parking lot. "Tommy, you can call stay at my house until you get your jeep fixed," reassured Billy. "I'll call a tow truck and we'll go to your house so you can pack a suit case."

Billy drove Tommy to his house so he could pack his clothes. While Tommy was packing a bag, he was unleashing his true emotions. "Billy, I think Amanda let all of air out of my tires," began Tommy, while his face was turning bright red. "I can finally let out my true emotions since Kim isn't around. She thinks Amanda is so great." Billy didn't know what else to say because he knew Tommy was already upset about the science department meeting being changed to Monday afternoon.

 **Monday Afternoon**

The next several hours were going by really slow. All Tommy could think about was having the engagement ring, being able to propose to Kimberly with the ring in his hand, and sliding the ring on her finger. That morning he put on a black suit, a white dress shirt, a green tie, a green dress vest, and a red rose pin. He requested that Kimberly had her hair up, wore a fancy pink dress, and wore her best heels. The bell had rang and all of the science department teachers went to the conference room. Principal Randall walked into the room. Everyone could tell she wasn't happy. "Some kids stole my cell phone and changed the date of the science department meeting," yelled Principal Randall. "If I ever find out who did it, they are going to be out the door! All of you may leave."

The teachers started to get up and leave the room. When Tommy was getting up, Amanda pushed him against the wall. "Get off me, Amanda!" shouted Tommy. "You know that I don't want nothing to do with you. I have to be some where." Amanda had a grin on her face and started shouting her mouth off. "You're going to propose aren't you? Kimberly told me." Tommy's mouth dropped as soon as she told him that.

"She trusts you too much!" yelled Tommy. "You haven't changed. You're still pulling pranks on people." All he wanted to do was strangle Amanda and throw her out the door. Tommy was loosing his temper and Amanda knew it. An evil smile appeared on her face.

"I came here for one reason and one reason only!" declared Amanda. "I want you back and I'm going to get Kimberly out of the way. Then you'll be mine."

Tommy pushed her back and fell into the trash can. She got out of the trash can and wasn't covered in trash. He wished that they didn't already have a clean trash bag in the trash can. Tommy wanted her to look all dirty.

Meanwhile, Kimberly was waiting for Tommy in the parking lot. Amanda had sent her a text message and said the science department meeting was canceled. It was now 3:30 and Kimberly went back into the school to see what was taking Tommy so long. She was all dressed up like he requested. Her hair was in a bun, she had on a sleeveless pink silk floor length evening gown, and she had on pink sparkly heels. She was walking down the hall to find Tommy.

"Amanda, I no longer dislike you," revealed Tommy with a not to happy look on his face. "I now hate you for what you did to my girl friend."

"She was easy to trick," smirked Amanda as she walked closer to Tommy. "Soon it will be just us." Tommy began to walk backwards to get away from her. "I don't want you to touch me," warned Tommy. "I'm serious!" Amanda back him into a corner and pinned him against the wall. As soon as she had him against the wall, she noticed Kimberly was walking down the hall way. She started kissing Tommy and wouldn't stopped. The last thing Tommy wanted was to be kissed by Amanda and for Kimberly to see it.

Kimberly had looked all over for him, when she got to the conference room, she saw Tommy and Amanda kissing. Tommy's hands were on Amanda's face, but he was trying to do what ever he could to pull her off of him. In the corner of his eye, Tommy saw Kimberly standing there. He could tell she was hurt and shocked about what she had just saw.

Kimberly couldn't believe what she had just saw. The man that she had been dating since high school, had just kissed Amanda Love. He claimed that he had been broken up with Amanda for years. And he claimed that he didn't like Amanda due to how she treated him in the past. But, he must have had some feelings for Amanda, otherwise he wouldn't have kissed her.  
Tears were streaming down Kimberly's face. She was extremely hurt to see what just happened. Tommy was supposed to be in a meeting with all of the teacher's in the science department. But, he was alone in the room Amanda. How long was he in there for? Had there been more than kissing going on for a while? "What did I do wrong?" thought Kimberly as she walked into the conference room. Amanda and Tommy were still in the conference room. Tommy's face was bright red and he looked mad. Amanda looked really upset.  
"Kim, it's not what it appeared to be!" explained Tommy. He looked at Amanda with hate. "Amanda kissed me! I had nothing to do with it! It was all her."  
Amanda was standing in front of Tommy with an evil smile on her face. As she turned around to face Kimberly, the evil smile vanished. She had planned to break Tommy and Kimberly up and the first part of the plan was a success. Now, she had to convince Kimberly that it was all Tommy, instead of her. When she faced Kimberly, she was using fake tears and pretending to be hurt.  
"It was all Tommy," lied Amanda. "He grabbed me and started kissing me. Tommy knew you were standing outside the door."  
"That's because you pinned me against the wall," interrupted Tommy. His face was red and he was tearing up."You went to look out the door to see if Kimberly was coming. And you saw her coming, that's when you started kissing me!"

"I don't know why you have to think you have to lie, when I saw you kissing her!" yelled Kimberly. "How long have you been cheating on me?"  
"Kim, I've never cheated on you," declared Tommy. "Amanda came in here and said she wanted to take me back. And I told her that I was with you and I didn't want her back."  
"Actually, he asked me to take him back," lied Amanda.  
"Amanda, you're a liar!" shouted Tommy. "We both know that you kissed me!"  
"Kimberly, he's lying to you," fibbed Amanda. "I'm your best friend and wouldn't do anything to hurt you."

"I must be dreaming," Kimberly choked. "The man that I thought I was in love with actually cheated on me. This has happened before and it really hurt."  
"Beautiful, I'd never do anything like this to you," Tommy reassured. "I love you. I really do love you. Please believe me."  
"Why should I believe you?!" demanded Kimberly. Tears were streaming down her face.  
"Because Amanda told me that she was going to break us up!" revealed Tommy. "She said that she wants to get you out of the way so she can have me all to herself."  
"Kimberly who are you going to believe?" asked Amanda. "Me, your best friend, who would never do anything to hurt you...or this guy who you saw cheat on you?"  
It was quiet in the room for awhile and Kimberly opened her mouth to speak.  
"I believe Amanda," responded Kimberly. "She would never do anything to hurt me. I thought I knew you, Tommy Oliver. But, I guess I really didn't know what you were truly like."  
"Kimberly you do know me..."  
Kimberly held up her hands to stop Tommy from speaking. "You either need to admit what you did and say you're sorry. Or you can lie and we end this relationship."  
"Kimberly, I'm not going to take the blame for something I didn't do," Tommy said. His voice began to crack and tears were streaming down his face. "I'm not going to lie for her."  
"That's it!" Kimberly yelled. "I think it is best that we end our relationship, once and for all."  
"Beautiful, you've got to believe me!" sobbed Tommy, tears were pouring down his face. "I love you and deep down you love me. Please don't let one huge misunderstanding ruin our relationship."  
"Don't give me the crocodile tears and act like you love me!" ordered Kimberly. "I'm serious. It seems like I don't even know you anymore."  
"Kimberly, I am really sorry," lied Amanda, as she walked over to her and gave her a hug. Kimberly's back was facing Tommy and he saw Amanda give him the evil smile again. She also stuck her tongue out at him. Kimberly buried her head into Amanda's shoulder and was sobbing.  
"I'm sorry, Amanda," sobbed Kimberly. "He was suppose to meet me after school at the pool, but he never showed up. I am came looking for him and I found him betraying me. I thought I was in love with him. Well, at least I now know that what he is really like. Good bye, Tommy."

As soon a she said good bye, Kimberly ran out of the room. She cried like she never cried before. After dating Tommy for years, this was how he ended , Billy was walking down the hall getting ready to leave for the day. He passed Kimberly walking down the hall with Amanda. Tears where running down her face. All of sudden he heard a loud scream. He took off running, after he saw Kimberly walking down the hall in tears and hearing the loud scream. It sounded like Tommy.

"Please don't let it be what I think it is!" Billy said to himself, as he continued to run down the hall. He stopped at conference room and saw Tommy on his knees crying his heart out. Billy walked over to him and put his arms around him.

"Tommy, what happened?" questioned Billy.

"Kimberly and I broke up," sobbed Tommy.

Tommy quickly walked out of school with Billy. He got in Billy's car and they drove off the parking lot. He wanted Billy to drive as fast he could, far, far, away from the school. Billy stopped at the garage for Tommy pick up his jeep. When Tommy picked up the jeep, he noticed that there was a note inside. Tommy quickly read the note.

 _Tommy,_

 _This is only the beginning, Tommy. Yesterday, I was the one who flattened all of the tires at the mal . If you know what is best, you'll leave Kimberly alone. I'm going to make sure that she never believes you again. You can tell her all you want, but I've got her fooled. Soon, she will be out of the way and you'll be mine... All mine. If you have any sense you won't try to interfere with my plans._

 _Amanda Love_


	12. The Pain Doesn't Stop Here

Tommy handed Billy the note and he looked at it. A few minutes later, Billy finally was able to speak. "Do you want to stay at my place tonight?" Tommy just looked at him, with his eyes full of tears. His eyes were burning and he felt empty. This was suppose to be a happy day, but instead it turned out horrible. The woman that he loved broke up with him. "Yes, I would like to stay, Billy. Thank you."

He got in his jeep and he followed Billy to his house. As soon as they walked into the house, Tommy went and sat in the big arm chair in the living room. It didn't matter to him that the room was pitch black. All he could think about was the break up. Tommy felt defeated. Kimberly chose to believe Amanda over him. She had known Tommy for years and she had only known Amanda for a year. No matter how hard he tried to get her to listen to him, it didn't work.

Billy walked in and turned the light on. He was carrying a tray with to mugs of hot chocolate on them. "I made you some hot chocolate. I thought you need something to cheer you up." Tommy looked up Billy with tears streaming down his face, his hands were shaking, his eyes were red as fire.

"Nothing can cheer me up," sobbed Tommy. "I want her back, but I don't know how?" He pulled the pink box out of his pocket and stared at it. Inside was the engagement ring. Tommy's hands began to shake and he accidently dropped the box on the floor. Billy kneeled down and handed Tommy the box. "You aren't to blame," reassured Billy. He took a seat next to Tommy on the couch. "Amanda admitted to you that she was wanting to get Kim out of the way. Don't be mad at Kimberly, be mad at Amanda."

"Billy, you're right," admitted Tommy. He was finally able to stop crying, after Billy reminded him it was Amanda's fault. "I still love Kimberly and I am going to fight for her." His frown turned into a smile. As soon as Billy saw Tommy's face smile, he smiled back at Tommy. "That's the Tommy, I know! You'd never give up, no matter what you had to face."

Tommy got up from the couch and walked over to the phone. He called Kimberly and left a message on her cellphone. Meanwhile, Kimberly was at the mall with Amanda. They were walking out of the spa and they were heading to the clothing store. Kimberly's face was still red from where she was crying. She wasn't even able to enjoy getting a massage or sitting in the steam room. "I can't believe he hurt me like this," sobbed Kimberly. Her eyes were red and her hands were shaking. "Maybe I should go talk to him."

"No!" cried Amanda. "You can't do that. He'll hurt you even more." She wanted to keep Kimberly away from Tommy at all costs. If Kimberly learned the truth, her plan would be ruined. "If she see Tommy, you need to tell him that you don't love him any more. He needs to realize that he can't do people like that."

Kimberly looked up at Amanda, tears were still streaming down her face. "But, I still love him. He was going to ask me to marry him." She sat down at the bench and Amanda sat down beside her. "We just need to find something to cheer you up. When we were Angel Grove, we went shopping all the time."

"We sure had a lot of fun shopping," acknowledged Kimberly. She loved to shop, even if it meant no more than trying clothes on. "Maybe, that will help me get my mind off things." Amanda smiled and took Kimberly into Macy's to try on clothes. Ever since school had started, Kimberly wore a pair pink denim capris and a pink tee shirt. She walked inside the store and her cell phone went off.

"What do you want Tommy?!" demanded Kimberly. "You've already hurt me enough."

"Kim, we need to talk," begged Tommy. "You need to know the truth about Amanda."

"I know the truth," Kimberly answered hatefully. "I don't like liars. Good bye!"

Back at Billy's house Tommy was hurt. "I guess, I shouldn't have called her," sighed Tommy. He turned to face Billy. "Maybe, I should talk to her face to face."

"That would probably be the best thing to do," suggested Billy. "She needs to see your facial expressions. Go talk to her tomorrow."

"Are you sure tomorrow would be the best time?" questioned Tommy. He stared at the pink box that he was holding tight in his hand. His face was red and his eyes were still burning, from where he had been crying. "We just broke up today."

"The sooner you talk to her, she'll be more likely to listen," advised Billy. "If you put it off, she'll probably be mad because you didn't tell her sooner."

"Billy, you do have a point," acknowledged Tommy, as he got up from the couch. He walked into the guest bed room and changed into a pair green pajama pants and a black tee shirt. Tommy laid out a pair of dark grey dress pants, a black tee shirt, a grey dress shirt, and a red tie. After he laid out his clothes, he went to bed without eating any dinner.

 **The Next Morning**

Tommy heard his alarm clock went go off at 5:30 AM. He sat up and turned the alarm off. Then he slowly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. Even thought Tommy, went to bed early he didn't sleep much. All he could think about was Kimberly... and the lie that Amand... he wasn't going to give what's her face the time of day. Tommy got in the shower and started to take a shower. While he was in the shower he could still feel his hurt from the break up. His heart was still shattered into a lot of tiny small pieces and it would take a lot of strong glue to hold the pieces in place. It would probably take a person who was really good at working puzzles to find the pieces that fit together. He felt empty because it was hard for him to understand why Kimberly believed Amanda over him. She knew about all of the things that Amanda did to him in the past.

Tommy finished his shower and stepped out on a bath mat. He brushed his teeth, got out some shaving cream and started shaving. Once he finished shaving he put on his roll deodorant that smelled like fresh laundry, got dressed, and sprayed some axe body spay on himself. Kimberly often told him how much she liked how he smelled like fresh laundry, shaving cream, and axe body spray. Billy already had biscuits' and sausage fixed for breakfast. Tommy sat down and quickly ate breakfast, since he was in a hurry to get to school. Once he finished eat, he grabbed his brief case and drove to school.

He felt pain, when he got out of his jeep. Every morning Kimberly would get to school at the same time and they'd walk into school together. Tommy walked into Reefside High School alone. He graded papers in his classroom until 7:15, since that was the time Kimberly arrived at school. Tommy got up from his chair and walked down to the stairs. His hands and body was shaking because he was nervous about Kimberly would treat him.

Kimberly walked in with Amanda and they were both dressed in grey athletic suits and pale pink tee shirts that said "Reefside High Girl's Swim Team", across the front. It dawned on Tommy that Kimberly was helping Amanda coach the girl's swim team, since she was wearing the same outfit the girl's swim team wore on days they had practice and days they had competitions. He walked over to Kimberly. "Kim, we need to talk," begged Tommy. "Please can I have a few minutes?"

"I guess, I can give you a few minutes," admitted Kimberly. Tommy could see that her eyes were red and she still looked hurt. They walked into Kimberly's office and she shut the door. She took off her jacket and hung it on the back of her chair. "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you, it's really important!" pleaded Tommy. He took a seat in front of Kimberly. "You need to know the truth. Amanda kissed me, I didn't want to kiss her. I told her not to kiss me. She wants to get you out of the way, so she can have me all to herself."

"I'm sure you did a good job rehearsing this," remarked Kimberly, as her eyes began to tear up. "Don't you think you've hurt me enough? You really hurt me terrible. Do you want to know who I feel?"

"Of course, I want to know," responded Tommy, as he began to wipe tears from her face. But, Kimberly smack his hand before he could wipe the tears away.

"I feel hurt, empty, betrayed, and sick," sobbed Kimberly. She looked with Tommy with anger and her hands were shaking. "I was looking forward to you proposing to me yesterday. But, instead you stabbed me in the back. You've hurt me in the worst possible way and you want to put all of the blame on Amanda! I want nothing more to do with you!"

Tommy got up from the chair with tears pouring down his face. He couldn't stand to hear the woman who he loved say all of those things about him. "I'm not giving up with out a fight," warned Tommy. "I love you and I know you still love me. And I know you better than you think I do."

"I hate you and I don't love you!" screamed Kimberly. She was still crying and her heart was breaking. "Just get out of my office!"

Amanda was outside Kimberly's office and she stuck her foot out and tripped Tommy as he walked out of Kimberly's office. He wanted to tell Kimberly, but he knew she wouldn't listen. Tommy realized that he would have to catch her in the hall or try to talk to her when Amanda wasn't around. Amanda's plan to break Tommy and Kimberly was working. Now she had a bigger plan. Since she had already gained Kimberly's trust, so the rest of her plan would fall into place. She could get Kimberly alone and lock her away. Then Tommy would be all hers.


	13. Matching Outfits

Ever since the break up, Amanda was going to the spas, the pool, movies, and shopping with Kimberly. Kimberly was hurting over the break up and she wanted Tommy to know it. She made sure that he knew she was mad. Every time she passed him in the hall she gave him the silent treatment, even though he'd always try to talk to sent her e-mails to come have lunch with him, but she told him she was busy.

 **Three Months After the Break Up**

Kimberly was walking into the mall with Amanda. They had decided to go shopping after school. Both of them were talking about buying some new clothes and decided to go look see if anything was on sale. When they walked into the mall, they decided to go to Sears first.

"A few weeks ago, you told Tommy that my friendship meant more to you than your relationship with him," reminded Amanda. "What do you think about us wearing the same outfit on the day of the pep-rally?"

Kimberly stopped and thought about it. She was still giving him the silent treat. He was still making an every effort to talk to her when they passed in the hall. Tommy even tried to invited to take her to on a special outing. All she wanted to do was go tell him she was sorry and him take her back. She knew that he would in a heart beat.

"I don't know," answered Kimberly. "He's been trying to talk to me. Tommy says that he still loves me and he says he knows deep down in my heart I still love him. I think I'm still in love with him."

"You just think you love him," remarked Amanda. "That's what he want's you to think. He doesn't love you. If he did, he wouldn't have cheated on you. I'm your real friend. It was all him that day. You saw him kiss me."

"Well, I have to admit that I saw what happened on the day we broke up," replied Kimberly. "Let's do it."

"We could wearing a matching outfit all week," suggested Amanda.

"I really like to have a twin day all week," answered Kimberly. "But, I want to stay in pink."

Amanda wanted them to be in orange or purple. But, she gave into Kimberly because she didn't wanted to stay on her good side. One of the first things that they saw, when they walked into sears, was tracksuits with the Reefside logo on sale. The following week was school spirit week. A pep-rally was scheduled for that was the day that all of teacher would being wearing school attire. All of the coaches would either be a pink, yellow, red, or a grey. Kimberly wanted a pink Reefside tracksuit, but they ran out of pink tracksuits at the school book store. Her eyes lit up when she saw they had a lot pink tracksuits.

But, Kimberly was unaware that Amanda got the principal's email password awhile back. As soon as she found out that they were going to have a pep-rally, she logged into the principal's e-mail account. She sent all of the female coaches an e-mail telling them to wear a pink tracksuit on the day of the pep-rally. Kimberly was the only female coach that didn't get an e-mail. Amanda requested that all of the cheerleaders were in a pink tracksuit too. The next day all of the female coaches and cheerleaders went to the school book store and bought a pink tracksuit.

Both of them got a pink Reefside tracksuit. Kimberly decided to buy a spare pink Reefside tracksuit and Reefside tee shirt to keep at school, incase she needed a change of clothes during the winter. Amanda got four pink tracksuits, in four different shades of pink. They were in bubble gum pink, rose pink, coral pink, and hot pink. They both got a white long sleeve shirts with a Reefside logo in the top right corner, since that was what Amanda asked all of the female coaches and cheerleaders to wear with their pink tracksuit. For the other four days they both got pale pink tee shirts.

Many are wondering why Amanda sent an e-mail to all of the female coaches and cheerleaders requesting that they were in a pink Reefside tracksuit and a white Reefside tee shirt. The day of the pep-rally was the day that Amanda was going to kidnap Kimberly. She wanted to make it hard for the police to find her. If there were several people dress alike, it would be hard for them to find knew that the first thing the police would ask would be "What was she wearing?" And the female coaches and cheerleaders would say she was dressed like them. But, Amanda had to think of a plan to make sure that she got Kimberly alone in order to kidnap her.

"Do you want to come to my house boat?" asked Amanda. "You know that I've been promising to have you at the boat."

"I'd love to come," replied Kimberly. "When is a good day for you?"

What about next Friday after school?" suggested Amanda. "We could have a girl's weekend. I can take the boat on the water, we can swim, ride in my pontoon boat, and water ski."

Kimberly hung her head. She used to spend every weekend with Tommy. They'd always go to movies, ball games, the beach, picnics at the park, to dinosaur museums, shopping, to amusement parks, and things like that.

"What are you thinking about now?" Amanda asked angrily.

"Tommy and I used to spend every weekend together," answered Kimberly.

"You're still hurting and you need time to heal over this break up," reminded Amanda. "It takes time to recover from a break up. That's why I've been spending a lot of time with you."

"That has helped me," confessed Kimberly. "I've enjoyed swimming and going to the spa. Sure, next Friday is a good day for me. I'd love to come."

Both of them checked out of the store and left the mall. Tommy was in the mall shopping with Billy. They were looking for stuff for the science department. He saw Kimberly and Amanda walking out of the mall.

"Billy, I'll be right back," stated Tommy.

"Okay, I'll be here waiting for you," answered Billy.

Tommy was still able to use his invisible powers, even though he could no long morph into the black ranger. He walked outside and saw Kimberly walking to her car. Amanda went back in and Tommy followed her. She went into a Halloween store and started to look around. Amanda stopped in front of a black mask, a pair of black gloves, and a black robe. She put them in her shopping cart and pulled out a check list out of her purse. Tommy saw her check something on list.

He really wanted to know what was on that list. But, he knew that he'd have to steal it from her. Tommy noticed that she was standing in front of a showcase with Halloween snow globes. It gave him an idea. He wanted to get the attention of person at the check out line, so he started looking around. Right next to the Halloween snow globes was box of bouncy balls. An evil smile appeared on his face. He picked up a few bouncy ball and walked over to the snow globes.

Tommy threw a bouncy ball at a lady at check out line. The ball hit her in face and she turned around to see who threw it. Tommy dropped a bouncy ball into Amanda's cart and threw another ball at lady. She got mad and was coming over where Amanda was. He quietly grabbed two snow globes and dropped them on purpose. The snow globes hit the floor and shattered. Then he grabbed another one and dropped it next to Amanda. It shattered and Amanda looked nervous. Without noticing, she laid the check list on next to trick or treating sacks. Tommy quickly grabbed it and walked away.

As he was walking away, he heard the lady at the check outline tell Amanda that she had to pay for the snow globes. She though Amanda broke them. Even though she tried to say she didn't other customers said that they saw the snow globes shatters on all the floor next to Amanda. So, Amanda ended up having to pay $150 for all three snow globes, plus all of the items that were on here lists. That reminded her that she laid her list down next to the snow globes. She turned around to get it and it was gone. It dawned on her that someone picked it up.

"MY SHOPPING LIST IS GONE!" screamed Amanda.

"Everyone looses their shopping list," answered the store manager. "I got complaints about you breaking snow globes and throwing bouncy balls. If you say another word, I'll ban you from this store and I'll call security."

Tommy quickly left the area before someone accidently ran into him. He met Billy in the food court.

"What took so long?" asked Billy. "You promised to have lunch with me, Haley, Katherine, and Willie."

"It's a long story," answered Tommy. "Let's get a table in back, where we can talk quietly."


	14. What's on Amanda's Agenda

Tommy and Billy walked into the Papa John's in the mall's food court. Katherine, Willie, and Haley were already there. None of them had ordered their food yet. Billy told them that they need to move to the booth in the back corner of the restaurant. All of them decided to just order one large peperoni pizza, an order of cheese sticks, and five small bottles of Dr. Pepper. Haley went up front to place their order.

"So why did you want us to move?" asked Willie.

"I'll show you when Haley gets back," answered Tommy.

As soon as Haley sat back down,Tommy pulled the list out of his pocket and laid it on the table. The piece of paper had many crease in it and it looked like someone had carried it around for a long time. All of the writing was in orange ink.

 _My Plan to Date Tommy Oliver_

 _While I'm in Angel Grove I need to:_

 _1\. Gain Kimberly's trust, while we are coaching together_

 _2\. Transfer to Reefside High School_

 _When I transfer to Reefside I need to:_

 _1\. Come up with a plan to break them up. The best time would be when the science department has to meet. Kimberly says that she has plans with Tommy after the meet. Need to make Tommy late and I know Kimberly will come see if the meeting is still going on. As soon as I notice Kimberly's coming to the room pin Tommy against the wall and start kissing him. Don't stop until Kimberly sees it. Blame it all on Tommy._

 _2\. After the break up, start spending a lot of time Kimberly. Convince her to help me coach the swim team. Make her think that Tommy doesn't love her anymore._

 _3\. Just found out that Pep-Rally is scheduled in a few week. Hack into the prinicpal's e-mail. Send e-mail to all female coaches (Expect Kimberly) and also to Cheerleaders. Tell them to wear a pink Reefside tracksuit with a solid white long sleeve tee shirt with Reefside logo in the top right corner. Reason Kimberly has said that she wants a pink Reefside tracksuit. The book store has a lot of pink tracksuit and white tee shirts. So does the mall._

 _4\. Take Kimberly shopping to buy a pink Reefside tracksuit and white tee shirt after school. Buy one for myself._

 _5\. Suggest we have a twin day all week._

 _6\. Go to the Halloween store and buy black gloves, black hood, and black robe._

 _7\. Buy a spandex full body suit mummy sleeping bag, comes with hood, mask, a roll of duct tape, and chloroform_

 _Day of Pep-Rally_

 _1\. Bring truck inside of car_

 _2\. have mummy suit, duct tape, chloroform, black gloves, black robe, and black hood in orange duffle._

 _3\. change into black hood, robe, and gloves before pep rally go before going to into school_

 _4\. get Kimberly alone in locker room or in her office, grab her and hold chloroform over nose and mouth and let her faint_

 _5\. After she faints, put her in mummy suit and place a piece of duct tape over her mouth._

 _6\. put her some where until it's safe to leave, have stuff ready in case someone comes looking for her. Have mummy suit in duffle that holds two people inside._

All of them looked over at Tommy. His hands were shaking and he looked really angry. Billy could tell that he was about to loose his temper.

"How where you able to get this list?" asked Billy. "I bet it wasn't easy."

"I had some fun first!" Tommy whispered as his face began to turn bright red. "I stayed invisible and caused trouble in a store."

"What did you do?!" gasped Haley.

"I saw bouncy balls close to a show case with snow globes," replied Tommy.

"Please tell me you didn't hit anyone or break anything with them!" stated Katherine.

"I did a lot more," Tommy smiled with an evil green. "I walked over where Amanda was and threw a ball at lady standing at the check outline. She thought Amanda did it. Then I put a ball in a Amanda's car. And threw another ball at the lady. She thought Amanda did it and I did something that got Amanda in trouble."

"I bet you broke a snow globe," laughed Willie.

"Willie, it isn't funny," declared Katherine. "But, I guess it is if it's Amanda. I hate her guts."

"I grabbed two snow globes and dropped them," explained Tommy. Everyone else was trying hard to keep their laughing at bare minimum. "Then I grabbed a snow globe and dropped it by Amanda. She got scared and laid her check list down by the Halloween trick or treating bags."

"They had trick or treating bags?" questioned Haley. "Halloween is already over."

"It's a Halloween store, they sell Halloween stuff all year," reminded Billy.

"Then I took the list and walked away," finished Tommy. "She had to pay $150 dollars for all three snow globes and everything she had on the list. When she realized she laid her list down, it was long gone."

"Wow! I didn't you were that bad," smirked Haley.

"I can do a lot worse," remarked Tommy. "I'm not letting her go without a fight."

"You're not letting Amanda go?" asked Willie. "After everything she did to you and everything she is planning to do Kimberly."

Katherine is a pretty easy going person as most of you know. But, she was getting enough of Willie joking around. So, she slapped him across the face. "Willie, this isn't no time to joke!" Katherine said angrily. "We've got a serious issue!"

"And we need to decide what do about it?" added Billy. "It's not like Tommy can show Kimberly the list and the letter Amanda wrote him and everything be alright between them again. She'd be mad at him for not telling her."

"Why didn't I think of that!" gasped Tommy. "But, I'll make copies of them both and you all can keep the originals."


	15. No Way Out

All Week, Tommy tried to tell Kimberly about Amanda's plans. First he tried e-mailing her, but he got e-mails back telling him to stop e-mailing her a bunch of lies. He tried talking to her a breaks and at lunch. It didn't do any good. Kimberly told Tommy that he was a liar and she didn't want him in her life anymore. That hurt really bad him and he stayed away from her for the next few days. Tommy got up early on the day of the pep-rally on the day of the pep-rally. He laid out a pair of khakis, a black tee shirt, and a tan shirt. Tommy took a shower and slowly got dressed. Inside he felt empty like he had been ever since the break up. But, even more so. He realized that he did everything that he could to get help her. Tommy talked to his friends and he tried to talk with Kimberly. She didn't seem to care and she told him that he meant nothing to her.

He walked into Reefside High early that morning and went into his classroom. Tommy pulled out the news paper from his briefcase and started to read it. About an half an hour later, Billy got to school. Billy walked by Tommy's classroom and stood in front of his doorway for a few seconds. Tommy looked like he had been defeated and was going to call it quits. Billy decided that he wanted to talk to Tommy about his feeling regarding Kimberly and Amanda. It was the first time that he was able to get Tommy alone. He walked into Tommy's class room.

"Good morning, Tommy."

Tommy jumped because Billy had walked in so accidently knocked over his mug of coffee and spilt it all over his desk. The coffee was all over his desk like a river. Billy noticed that the first thing Tommy picked up was a picture frame, instead of the papers that he graded. Inside the picture frame was a picture of him and Kimberly at the prom the previous year. He often saw Tommy looking at that picture, when he passed his classroom.

"Oh, hi, Billy!" answered Tommy, as he put his news paper back into his briefcase." I didn't see you come in."

"Do you want to talk? questioned Billy, as he walked over the sink to get some paper towels. "I'll help you clean up your desk."

"I guess we could talk," sighed Tommy.

Billy brought back some liquid soap, a wet sponge, and paper towels. He helped Tommy wipe up the coffee that was spilt all over his desk. Tommy put the picture frame back on his desk. Billy shut Tommy's classroom door, and pulled up a chair next to Tommy's turned around to face Billy. There was no way that he would be able to deny how he was feeling. His eyes were red, his face was covered in tear stains, and he looked like he was depressed.

"So how are you feeling?"

"Horrible, empty, and hurt. She is refusing to talk to me," Tommy answered tearfully and he began to wipe his face with his shirt sleeve. "I've tried all I can do."

"Tommy, I have something that may cheer you up," Billy declared. He reached into his pocket and pulled out two pieces of paper that were folded up. "I made some copies of Amanda's check list and the letter that she wrote you. I made several copies and they are in Haley's safe, along with the original can show them to Kim and she'll see you were telling her the truth."

"I may never get the chance. If I go down there, I'll back taken away with her. You saw what was on Amanda's list."

"Tommy,go down Kimberly's office. At least she'll know who her real friend is."

Tommy stood up and folded up the pieces of paper and put them in his back pocket. Billy gave Tommy a friendly hug before he left the room. For the first time in weeks, Tommy felt strong, determined to fight for Kimberly, like there was still hope, and that he could still do something to protect her. Tommy quickly walked to the balcony to see if he could see Kimberly walking into school. But, there were about several females dressed in the same pink tracksuit. Maybe Kimberly was already in her office. Tommy went down stairs to the boys bathroom and made sure no one was looking. Once the coast was clear, he turned invisible and walked out of the bathroom and headed to the gym.

Meanwhile, Kimberly was walking into the school as fast as she could because someone spray her with the school's hose and then they sprayed her clothes with fake blood. The person was in a black robe, black gloves, and a black was closer to gym, so she broke out in a fast run and ran to the side door. As she walked into the side door, she was shivering from being cold and she was shaking out of fear. She knew if she hadn't have broken up with Tommy and treated him so horrible, she wouldn't be in as much fear. He'd be there to hold her in his strong arms, reassure her that she'd be okay, that he loved her and he'd protect her. But, all of that was in the past. She quickly walked down the hall and went straight into her office. Before Tommy could get to her office, she locked the door behind her and shut the blinds.

Kimberly striped out of her messy clothes and went into her private bathroom and took a quick shower to get freshen up. Even when she got out of the shower she was still shaking. She walked back into her office and opened a locker to get out a change of clothes. Tommy took the two pieces of paper out of his pocket, he unfolded them,he laid the check list on top of the letter (that Amanda wrote him) and slipped them underneath her door. He hoped that she would open the door, but she didn't. Instead she was reading the check list.

Tears were streaming down Kimberly's face. "I can't believe that Amanda lied to me all this time," Kimberly said to herself. "She was the one in the black robe, black gloves, and black mask."

She read the other piece of paper. Her mouth dropped when she saw the letter that Amanda wrote to Tommy after the break up.

"Tommy, was actually telling me the truth," Kimberly said to herself as she finished reading the letter. "I've got to quickly get dressed, go find Tommy and show these letters to him."

Kimberly opened her locker to get a change of clothes out. When she opened her locker and got out the extra pink Reefside tracksuit and white Reefside tee shirt. Kimberly quickly got dressed and put the two pieces of paper in her back pocket. At the present time, all she could think about was Tommy and getting as far away from Amanda as she could. Meanwhile, Tommy was in the down stairs bathroom. He had been crying and was in a stall so he could have some privacy. His eyes were burning and he was hurt that Kimberly didn't open the door. It finally hit Tommy that the relationship that he had was Kimberly was over. He felt empty, lost, hurt, and defeated. After everyone had left the bathroom, he walked out of the stall and wash his face. Class was about to begin and he knew that he had to get back upstairs. He walked out of the bathroom and headed back up the stairs.

Kimberly saw him going up the stairs. "Tommy wait up!" Tommy turned around and saw Kimberly coming up the stairs. He didn't pay any attention to her.

She turned around to head back to her go to her office. When she turned around, she saw Amanda standing there in her disguise. "I know, it's you!" shouted Kimberly. "I saw the two pieces of paper that you slipped under the door."

Tommy stopped and turned around. As soon as he turned around, he saw Amanda holding a piece of cloth over Kimberly's mouth and nose. She quickly began to slowly doze off. Randall came on the intercom and made an announcement.

"Everyone report to the nearest classroom or office," advised Randall. "Someone dressed in a black mask, robe, and gloves has been spotted outside. We're going under lock down mode."

Amanda picked up Kimberly and took off running. Tommy ran after her until they reached the gym. By the time Tommy reached the gym, Amanda went to Kimberly's office to hide. Kimberly was asleep on the floor. Amanda got out an orange mummy suit to put her in. But, she stopped when she saw the door unlock. The door swung open and it was Tommy standing in the door way.

"You had a key to her office!" Amanda said in a stunned voice. She couldn't believe how Tommy got a key to Kimberly's office. "Did she give you key to her office?"

"Yes, she did," grinned Tommy, as he pulled off Amanda's mask. "She gave me a key on the first day of there's something I've always wanted to do to you."

"What?" gasped Amanda. "I'd love to know."

"First close your eyes," grinned Tommy.

Amanda closed her eyes and Tommy slapped her as hard as he could across the face. "THAT IS FOR ALL OF THE PAIN YOU'VE PUT ME AND MY GIRL FRIEND THROUGH!" yelled Tommy. He stepped back and saw Amanda open her eyes.

"I would've thought that if I got rid of Kim, you'd take me back," sighted Amanda. "I worked so hard to win you back."

"You know that I don't want you back!" yelled Tommy. He walked over to Kimberly and got her out of the spandex mummy costume. Tommy quickly scooped her up in his arms and held her close to him. "I'm taking her with me."

Amanda stood up and blocked the doorway to prevent Tommy from taking Kimberly. There was no other exit for Tommy to take. He knew this was one time where he couldn't escape.

"I can't let you leave," smirked Amanda. "If I did that, I know you'd rat me out."

"I'm not giving up my girl friend," warned Tommy. "If you want her, then you have to take me as well." Tommy instantly noticed Amanda got out a double mummy suit and laid it on the floor. It was orange spandex and it looked like it was going to be really tight. "That can be arranged," smirked Amanda, as she unzipped the suit. "If you want to go with her, get in the suit."

Tommy got up and laid Kimberly on the floor next to the suit. He climbed in the suit and laid down in it. Amanda walked over and kneeled down where he was laying.

"Any other requests?" asked Amanda.

"You let me hold her," requested Tommy.

Amanda lifted Kimberly up and handed her to Tommy. Kimberly looked like she was resting peacefully, as Tommy wrapped his arms around her back. Her head was resting on Tommy's shoulder. Once they were both in, Amanda zipped up the mummy suit and it was really tight. Tommy felt like he was being squeezed. But, it felt so good to be able to hold Kimberly in his arms again, no matter what the circumstances were. He missed how she smelled lavenders, having her close to him, and simply just being able to touch her smooth skin. Amanda got out a roll off orange duct tap and two orange hoods.

"What are those masks for?" questioned Tommy, when he saw Amanda walk back over to them. "You're not going to make us wear those orange masks, are you?"

"Actually, the masks will prevent people from identifying you. They cover everything but your nose, eyes, and mouth." smirked Amanda. "The duct tape is to keep you from screaming."

"Don't even think about putting duct tape on my girl friend!" warned Tommy. "You've already put her to sleep." Amanda didn't pay attention to Tommy. She lifted Kimberly's head off of Tommy's shoulder, ripped the piece of duct tape off, and placed it over Kimberly's mouth. Then she put the hood over Kimberly's head. As soon as Amanda fixed Kimberly up, she laid Kimberly's head back on Tommy's shoulder.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to do the same to you," smiled Amanda. She laid down the duct tape and orange hood. Then she walked back over to her duffle and got out a cloth. Tommy quickly noticed that was the same piece of cloth that she had over Kimberly's nose and mouth when she grabbed her. "There's Chloroform in this piece of cloth. It's going to put you to sleep." She placed the piece of cloth over Tommy's nose and mouth.

Amanda had one hand on the piece of cloth that was covering Tommy's nose and mouth. She had her other hand on his head to prevent him from moving his head. Tommy was breathing in the smell that was in the cloth and he began to feel drowsy. His eyes slowly began to close. Tommy tried to fight to stay awake, but the chloroform was really strong. The last thing Tommy remembered was laying his head on top of Kimberly's. Then he was passed out just like Kimberly. "Sweet dreams." As soon as Tommy fell asleep, Amanda pulled off a piece of duct tape and placed it over Tommy's lip. Finally, she put an orange hood over his head. She put the black hood back over her head and took Tommy and Kimberly out to her truck and put them in the bed of the truck. Once they were both in, she closed the lid.


	16. In the Trunk

Kimberly slowly began to wake up. She felt tired and sick to her stomach. As she slowly began to wake up, she knew that she was in a very dark place. She noticed she had some type hood over her head. But, she noticed that she was laying on top of someone and they were holding her in their arms as if she was their favorite stuffed animal. Their head was resting on top of hers. For some strange reason, she knew the person was someone familiar. They smelled like shaving cream, axe body spray, and clean laundry. She noticed her head was laying on the person's shoulder. Their shoulder felt muscular and she could tell the person was tall, because her feet were laying on that person's legs. All of these things reminded her of her best friend, who also the man she loved more than anyone else. When Tommy held her, he held her like she was his favorite stuff animal. He smelled like shaving cream, from where he shaved every morning. The only body spray that Tommy could stand was axe body spay, and his roll on deodorant smelled like fresh laundry. Tommy was also a tall man and he was muscular.

It dawned on her that the person she was with was Tommy. Her eyes began to tear up as soon as she realized that Tommy had tried to rescue her from Amanda. He still loved her after the nasty break up and how horrible she treated him. She wondered if Tommy was awake, so she decided to try to say something to him. But, she couldn't open her mouth. She remembered that Amanda had written down on her check list to buy a roll of duct tape. Kimberly realized that Amanda had put a piece of duct tape over her mouth. It was like her mouth was glued together. Her teeth fit together perfectly. In away it was like she was being told to bit her teeth together at the dentist office. Kimberly had no idea that one piece of duct tape could be that strong. Then she realized that Tommy probably had a piece of tape over his mouth too. That meant neither one of them could say a word to each other, until the tape was removed.

Meanwhile, the police were at Reefside High School. Principal Randall and all of the teachers (including Amanda) were in the conference room with the police. All of them were watching the security camera of the person dressed in black carrying two people in an orange sack to their truck and driving away. They had already watched where Kimberly passed out and was carried away and Tommy followed them. "The two people have been identified as Kimberly Hart and Tommy Oliver," stated a police officer. He looked at all of the staff members. "What were they wearing?"

"I saw that Dr. Oliver was wearing khaki pants, a black tee shirt, and a tan shirt," replied Principal Randall. She looked really nervous and concerned like the rest of the teachers were. Amanda had on her innocent look. Like the rest of the female coaches, Amanda was in a pink tracksuit and white long sleeve shirt with the Reefside High logo on the top right corner.

"What was Ms. Hart wearing?" asked another police officer. All of the female coaches looked at each other. None of them knew how to answer because Kimberly was dressed like them. Finally, Amanda spoke up. Tears were streaming down her face as she put on her fake act. "She was wearing the same thing that me and the other female coaches are wearing. Ms. Hart is my best friend and I'm so worried about her."

"That doesn't give us much to go by," stated the Sheriff. He looked at all of the people in the room with a sad look. "Principal Randall watched the security camera after they were taken. All of the security camera's in the parking lot were messed up. Apparently the person who took them did something to the security camera's in the parking lot." Billy knew he couldn't Amanda was responsible because all of the copies of the check list and the letter was in Haley's safe. "Didn't the camera see what type of car the were put into?"

"Mr. Cranston, we've checked the parking lot," confessed Principal Randall. "There was no sign off them. I'm afraid that they are long gone." Billy still wasn't convinced yet. He made another comment. "But, maybe the car that they are in is still here. Maybe the person was waiting for the right time to leave." Amanda wanted the meeting to end as quickly as it could so she could make her get away. "Mr. Cranston, don't you realize that we're only using valuable time? We've been in this meeting ever since we sent the students home at noon. It's now 3:30. We could've been looking for them in those past few hours instead of being here in this meeting."

"She does have a point," confessed the sheriff. He looked at all of the other teachers. "I think we need to end this meeting and go look for them." All of the other teachers agreed. And so did Principal Randall. The meeting was let out and everyone left the room. All of the police officers followed the teachers out to the parking lot. One of the police cars was parked next to Amanda's truck. Kimberly heard Amanda talking to the police. "If you find them please let me know," sobbed Amanda. "I'm so worried that I won't see them again."

Kimberly listened to Amanda's sob story, until she got in the truck and started to drive away. She realized that Amanda was taking her and Tommy some where far away that they weren't familiar with. But, she had Tommy with her. There was one problem regarding that. She was too embarrassed about how she treated him and it would be hard for her to admit it. Kimberly was also in a scary position right now and she always tried to put on a brave face in front of Tommy. So, she was determined to act like their position didn't both her, when Tommy was awake.

A few minutes later, Tommy slowly began to wake up. He had felt Kimberly trying to nudge him with her head. The first thing he knew was that he was in the dark laying on cold surface. When he was waking up, he was relieved that Kimberly was still in his arms. He wondered if Billy, Haley, Katherine, and Willie had tried to call the police. But, he feared that they were already out of town before Billy and the others could do anything. If that was true, all he had was the clothes on his back, and the engagement that was never taken out of the box. He had been carrying it for months and had decided as soon as him and Kimberly made up, he was going to ask her to marry him.


	17. Kidnapped

Amanda drove several miles outside of Reefside, until she came to an underground tunnel. The sky was pitch black and the stars were out. Since there was no one coming, she put on her black robe, gloves and mask on so she could blend in the dark. Once she was in her disguise, she opened the trunk and lifted out Tommy and Kimberly. She started to dragged them down a path. Kimberly made a lot of noise, as Amanda drug her and Tommy down the path.

"Be quiet!" demanded Amanda. She continued to drag them down the path. "Why can't you do as your told? Tommy isn't making any noise." She kneeled down and slowly removed the hood of Tommy's head. "Do you promise not scream, if I remove the tape?" Tommy shook his head yes and Amanda slowly removed the tape. Then she continued to drag them down the path.

Tommy had a smile on his face because there was something he wanted to do for a long time. He wanted to kiss Kimberly. Her head was on his shoulder and he was just barely able to lean down and kiss her on top of the head. The kiss lasted for a long time, which Kimberly loved. But, she couldn't let him know that. So, she jerked her head away. Tommy noticed that they were getting to a place that was lit up. He looked down at Kimberly and noticed the piece of tape was from ear to ear under her jaw.

The path way began to show up more and more, since it was in a lit up area. Tommy noticed that there was a tree along the path and there was snowy white owl on a and Kimberly noticed that they were at a warehouse. Amanda drug them inside and took them down to the basement. She turned on the lights and drug them down the stairs. Tommy and Kimberly noticed there was a small bathroom, an air mattress, a few blankets, a pillow, and a TV set in the room. Amanda had several pale orange bodysuits for them to wear. The body suits were like a second skin and they covered everything but their feet, hands, and face. "You have everything, you'll need," smirked Amanda. "You'll get your meals and stuff like that through a doggie door." She looked down at Kimberly with an evil grin. Amanda slowly pulled the piece of tape off of Kimberly's lips. Then unzipped the orange sleep sack and let Tommy and Kimberly out. When Kimberly sat up, Amanda doubled up her fist and punched Kimberly in the back of the head. The last thing Kimberly remember was seeing stars.

Several hours later, Kimberly woke up. She was laying on the air mattress and was laying under a blanket. The first two things that she notice was that she had an ice pack on her head and Tommy was sleeping next to her. He was laying on his side and he had an arm around her. She slowly moved his arm off and moved over to the rug. Kimberly folded her jacket up like a pillow, laid it down on the rug, then she went into the bathroom to get a towel cover up with. After Kimberly had everything she needed, she laid down and went back to sleep.

Shortly after Kimberly drifted off to sleep, Tommy woke up. He noticed Kimberly wasn't laying next to him, so he turned a flash light on. She was laying on the rug was shivering because it was really cold. "Beautiful, why don't you want me be around you?" Tommy said to himself a sad quiet voice. "I still love you." He got up, picked up the pillow, the two blankets, and the ice pack, and went over to where Kimberly was.

Tommy slowly lifted her head up and put the pillow where the jacket was laying. He laid the ice pack on her head; Then, Tommy covered her up with a blanket and laid next to her. Since it was cold, he snuggled up next to her and he used the other blanket to cover himself up with. Tommy kissed her on the cheek good night. The following morning, Tommy woke up and Kimberly was still sleeping in his arms. He gave her a kissed good morning on the cheek and it woke her up. "You don't know when to give up, do you?" yawned Kimberly, as she sat up. "Tommy, you're the last person that I'd want to be kidnapped with. But, you're tactics sure do come in handy."

She realized she said a little too much because Tommy started hugging on her. Even though Kimberly liked Tommy holding her, she wasn't going to show it. She was still embarrassed about how she tried him. "Please don't hug on me or kiss on me," fussed Kimberly. "I am a grown woman and I don't need you acting like you have to protect me." Tommy let go off her and she moved to the other side of the room.

The next several weeks went by really slow for both Kimberly and Tommy. They wondered when that nightmare would in end. They only got bread and water three times a day. During the day, they watched the news to see if their disappearance was on the news. On the news they saw that Amanda's truck was pushed over a cliff and she acted like someone had stolen her truck. People were still looking for Tommy and Kimberly, but they were about to give up because it had been weeks since they were last seen. The only time Kimberly would interact with Tommy was when he would give her the bread and water. At night, Kimberly learned that Tommy was still going to hold her in his arms, if she liked it or not. She learned a long time ago, if she got up and moved to sleep somewhere else, she'd wake up and he'd be laying next to her.

One night, Kimberly couldn't sleep. She slowly wiggled out of Tommy's arms and grabbed a flash light. Kimberly quietly walked over to where her pink Reefside tracksuit was and took the two pieces of paper out of the pants pocket. "I wish I had shown these to you sooner," began Kimberly as she looked at Tommy sleeping. "Wonder if this is what you knew about Amanda?" Tears started streaming down her face as she looked at the man that she loved more than anyone else. "Tommy, I still don't understand why you still love me, after our nasty break up."

Her voice cracked and she started sobbing. Tommy started shivering and woke up, he noticed Kimberly had pulled the covers down when she got up and moved. He quietly walked over where she was and took a seat behind her."I still love you, Tommy!" Kimberly sobbed. "But, I don't know how to let you that I'm sorry and that I still love you! I just want you back!"

Kimberly jumped when she felt someone grab her from behind. "It's only me," whispered Tommy, as he tightly embraced her. He looked down and saw the two pieces of paper that Kimberly had in her hand. "I was the one who slipped those under your door, several weeks ago."

"I thought it was Amanda," gasped Kimberly. "How did you get these?"

"The letter was in my jeep on the day we broke up," revealed Tommy. "And I stole the other one!"

"How did you manage to do that?" Kimberly said out of disbelief.

"I was at the mall the day you and Amanda were buying clothes for the pep-rally," explained Tommy. "I turned invisible and followed her to the Halloween store. I threw bouncy balls at the lady at the check outline and she thought it was Amanda. Then I broke three snow globes and Amanda got blamed for it. She put the list down by the trick or treating baskets. When she put it down, I stole it. She freaked when she noticed it was gone." Both of them began to laugh after Tommy talked about getting Amanda in trouble at the Halloween store."

"You loved me enough to go to the trouble of letting me know what she was really like!?" choked Kimberly. "Even after I was treated you horrible?" Tommy let go off her long enough to go get something out pants pocket. After he got the pink box he came back over to where she was. "Beautiful, I love you," reassured Tommy. "I always have and always will. And I heard you admit that you still love me, you can't deny it."

"Tommy, will you take me back?" asked Kimberly as tears were streaming down here face. He smiled and opened the pink box, inside was the engagement ring that he bought for her before the break up. She was stunned to see that he still had the ring.

"I want you back," Tommy smiled as tears started to stream down his face. "I've been carrying this ever since we broke up. I decided as soon as we made up, I was going to ask you to marry me. Beautiful, will you still marry me?"

"Yes, I will!" Kimberly answered tearfully. Tommy took the ring on out of the box and slid the ring on Kimberly's finger. Once he slid the ring on her finger, both of them tightly embraced each other for several minutes. They had finally made up and they were finally engaged. "I don't have to ask you, but can I sleep in your arms tonight."

"Of course, Beautiful," smiled Tommy, as he used his flash light to find his way back to the mattress and laid back down. Kimberly followed him over to the mattress. She laid back down and pulled the blankets over back over them; she felt Tommy pull her as close as he could and he tightly held her close to him. For the first time in months, Kimberly wrapped her arms around Tommy's neck, which thrilled him to death. Both of them kissed each other good night and drifted off to sleep.

"Good night, Tommy. I love you."

"Good night Kimberly, I love you too."


	18. The Falcon and Crane Reunite

A white falcon (winged lord of the sky) had been soaring through the sky searching for his beautiful pink crane (winged lady of the sky) who happened to be his mate. For a long time, the falcon had flying around alone, since his mate was flying next to him. Finally after a few months, the falcon found his crane and they were flying side by side in the blue sky.

Tommy woke up the next morning with Kimberly sleeping in his arms. Her arms were still around his neck. "I finally have you back," smiled Tommy, as he kissed Kimberly good morning. Her eye slowly opened. "Morning, Tommy."

"Last night, I dreamt that I asked you to marry me and you said yes," explained Tommy. "Was it a dream?"

"You really did ask me," smiled Kimberly, as she held up her finger. The sliver ring with the pink heart shaped gem was on her finger. "And I said yes." He looked down at the floor and wondered if Kimberly would resume her relationship with Amanda. He was glad to have his girl friend back but he was still worried about how Amanda would effect Kimberly. "Tommy, you look upset about something," pointed out Kimberly.

"I've been thinking about Amanda. Are you still going to have a friendship with her, after everything that has happened?" Tommy asked sadly. "She's already proven that she's not friend."

Kimberly knew that subject would come up sooner or later. "You have nothing to worry about. I've already decided that I don't want nothing more to do with her." Tommy looked really relieved when he heard her saw that. "What about the swim team?"

"I've decided to quit," revealed Kimberly, as Tommy wrapped his arms around her waist. "She can find someone else to find help her coach the team." The door opened and Amanda stood in the door way. She had changed a lot in her looks. Her hair looked like someone had sprinkled salt and pepper in it, She was chunky again (like Tommy remembered) and was dressed orange. There was girl who was standing next to her. She was slim and had long black curly black hair, she was dressed in bright purple.

"Good job, Trixie!" complemented Amanda. "I knew you could bring them here!"

"Who is Trixie!?" demanded Tommy. The girl that was standing next to Trixie looked like person that Tommy and Kimberly were abducted by. The chunky girl opened her mouth to speak. "Trixie is my twin sister," revealed Amanda. "She went to a private school and I went to a public school. Trixie was just doing her job for me. I requested that she broke you two up and she brought Kimberly here. But, instead I have both of you."

"You were to afraid to show yourself!" yelled Tommy with a face full of rage. "I'm engaged and you can't have me." The real Amanda smiled and wrapped an arm around Trixie (her twin sister who posed as her). "My sister and I switched jobs," explained Amanda. "I didn't like teaching and she didn't like be running the amusement park. So, we switched places. I took two years off from teaching and helped Trixie run the amusement. Our dad sold "Love the Amusement Park and Indoor Water Park," to me and Trixie," explained Amanda. She looked straight at Tommy with an evil smile. He feared that Amanda was going to make his life a living nightmare in any way she could. "We also have a section in the park for people to watch shows that people put on."

"Whatever you going to make Tommy do, he's not going to do it unless I am with him," warned Kimberly. "I'm not letting you hurt him in anyway, shape or form."

Trixie and Amanda both gave Tommy an evil grin that made him start shaking. He began to remember the stunt that Amanda pulled on him fourteen years ago. It was his most embarrassing and worst memory. Tommy had never talked to anyone about it other than Kimberly. "I still have the pictures from fourteen years ago," announced Amanda. Kimberly was sitting in Tommy's lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"What's wrong, Oliver?" laughed Amanda, as Tommy tightened his grip on Kimberly. "Are you still a baby?"

Kimberly's face began to turn red from anger. She couldn't stand to see Tommy hurt in any way. Before she could catch herself, she fired off at Amanda. "He isn't a baby!" defended Kimberly. "He's strong and one of most bravest people that I know! Tommy's wonderful, kind, and caring. He took me back after your wicked and cruel sister tricked me into thinking he didn't love me. But, he proved that he does love me and I love him. He's my best friend and the person that I love most in the world."

"No one insults my sister and gets away with it!" warned Amanda. She got out some pictures and walked over to where Tommy and Kimberly were. Those were the same pictures that Amanda and her friends took that day, when Tommy was locked out of school. Before Tommy could see them, Kimberly grabbed them out of Amanda's hand and shredded them. "I needed those!" cried Amanda.

"We can always get more," suggested Trixie. She looked at both Tommy and Kimberly. "This time we can get both of them, they can be in our all four of our shows today," gasped Amanda. " It's pay back for me not getting the dress I wanted for the ballet recital. I had to wear a dress that I didn't want. This time we can watch them mess up."

Trixie handed Kimberly a hot pink outfit and she went into the bathroom to change. The hot pink outfit had a came with a pair of pants and shirt. There were white pom-poms going down the were suppose to look like buttons. As she was changing, she hated the fact that she going to be a clown. She slowly put the outfit on and went back into the room. When she was dressed Tommy went into the bathroom to change. His outfit was exactly like Kimberly's other than it was red. Tommy quickly got dressed and walked back into the main room. Amanda handed Kimberly a white ruffled collar with purple trimming Trixie handed Tommy a ruffled collar to put on his. His collar white with red trimming.

"Are we finished getting dressed?" asked Kimberly, as she put on her ruffled collar. She hated her costume that had to wear in the show and she didn't know how to act. Her mouth dropped when Trixie handed her a pair of white clown gloves, a pair of bright pink clown shoes, and a pink afro wig. "Follow me," ordered Trixie. Kimberly followed Kimberly up the stairs and they were in the main room, above the basement. She pointed to a chair and Kimberly took a seat. Kimberly put on the pink wig, white gloves, and the shoes.

"You aren't finished yet," Trixie answered, when she got out some face paint. "I'm going to need to paint your face. If you are smart you won't complain." Kimberly didn't saw a word. Trixie squirted out some white face paint on a paper plate and started painting Kimberly's face white. Once she finished painting Kimberly's face white, she squirted out pink paint, and red paint. She painted Kimberly's mouth and nose red, then she painted a pink heat on each cheek. Trixie washed up and got out some regular make up. She put black eye liner on Kimberly's eye lashes and pink eye shadow on her eye lids. "Okay, we're finished, I forgot your clown nose." Trixie got up and opened a drawer and got out a clown nose. She put it on Kimberly's nose. Both of them noticed Amanda was walking up the stairs and Tommy was following her.

It didn't look like Tommy though because his face was painted white, his mouth was painted red, he had a blue circle on each cheek, black eye liner, blue eye liner, a red clown wig, his red clown outfit, the white ruffled collar, and red clown shoes. Kimberly knew not to say anything because he looked really embarrassed and didn't want to look a clown. In fact he hated clowns just like Kimberly did. That was the biggest reason why they never went to a circus. "Both of you can look in the mirror now," Amanda stated as she began to laugh.

Kimberly walked over to where Tommy was and she grabbed his hand and they walked over to the mirror. Both of them let out a loud scream, when they saw that they no long looked like themselves, instead they looked like two clowns. "How long do we have be clowns?" asked Kimberly, as she was shaking. Amanda and Trixie looked at each other and began to laugh. "Everytime, we have a show with clowns. That will be on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays. You'll have four performances each day."

 **That Night**

Tommy and Kimberly finished their last performance. Both of them did horrible and people got up and left the show, during all four of the performances. Tommy and Kimberly were covered tomatoes because everyone at each performance threw tomatoes at them. Amanda and Trixie had already fussed at them because they did so horrible on stage. Since they did so horrible, Amanda and Trixie were going to make them practice all day long on the days that they didn't have any practice. Amanda wanted to make things harder on them, so she was going to make them wear their clown costumes full time. They'd only have to wear their wigs, shoes, ruffled collar, and make up during practice.

"You've got thirty minutes to clean up," declared Amanda in an angry voice. "Go hit the showers!"

Tommy and Kimberly went into the locker rooms to take a shower. The first thing they did was their faces off, when they got in the shower. Both of them hated having a clown face. After they were able to wash up all the make up off, they started to wash their bodies. While Tommy was in the men's locker room, he was thinking about the dream that he had the previous night. He thought about how he was a white falcon and how Kimberly was his beautiful pink crane flying next to him. He wished that he would become a falcon and Kimberly would become a crane. They'd be able to fly way and find their way home. Amanda and Trixie would never now where they were or what happened. After Tommy, finished washing his body and washing his hair, he turned off the shower. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around himself and stepped out of the shower.

A blond haired woman dressed in a leather green bikini was standing in front of him. It dawned on him that it was Duclea. "What are you doing here?" questioned Tommy. "How did you find me?"

"Billy, contacted Phadoes," informed Duclea. "He contacted me after you and Kimberly came up missing. I was able to live Phadoes in my animal sprit to come search for you."

"You were that owl on the branch that I saw the night that Kim and I were brought here!" Tommy said in disbelief. "How were you able to find us.?"

"I never told you this information when I gave your animal spirits," confessed Duclea.

"Never told me what?" questioned Tommy.

"When you passed on your powers, you kept your animals spirits," explained Duclea. "The ape, wolf, frog, and bear are powerful. But, the falcon and the crane are most powerful. The falcon and crane share the same heart and soul, even though they are two separate bodies. They are connected to each other, they are soul mates, and they are bonded together. The falcon and crane have power of their own, but they get part of their power from their soul mate. Both of them can look into each other's heart and mind. And they are the "Winged Lord" and the "Winged Lady" of the sky."

"Wow! I never knew that!" cried Tommy. He wanted to know more and he wasn't going to sit around and not ask questions. "But, you never told me how you found us."

"After Billy contacted me I realized that the falcon and the cranes powers were draining," admitted Duclea. "I no longer saw a falcon and crane flying together in the sky. All I saw was the falcon flying through the sky searching for his crane. The crane was getting very weak because she was being tricked by a fox into believing the falcon was no longer her soul mate and no longer loved her."

"That must have been Trixie!" realized Tommy. "She was making Kim think I didn't love her anymore. I almost lost Kimberly, due to the nasty break up."

"But, you have her back," reassured Duclea. "The falcon and the crane were flying in the sky this morning." She looked at Tommy who was standing there in disbelief.

"I had a dream about them last night. I was a white falcon and Kim was my beautiful pink crane. For a long time, I was flying around looking for my crane. Then recently I got her back," Tommy smiled as tears began to form in his eyes. "She's flying next to me again. I love her so much and we're finally engaged. Right now, I want us to be able to escape, marry, and have a good life."

"What if I told you there was a way to escape without being detected by these two evil sisters?" hinted Duclea. "Would you take my offer?"

"Of course!" cried Tommy, he hugged Ducela. "I want to get Kimberly out of here, but I am not leaving unless she is with me."

"Wait here," commanded Duclea. Tommy sat down on the bench and waited. Several minutes later, Duclea walked back into the room with Kimberly. She had a towel wrapped around herself. Kimberly took a seat next to Tommy. "I just told Kimberly what I told you regarding the falcon and the crane. She's willing to take the offer to escape."

"So what do we have to do?" asked Tommy. He grabbed Kimberly's hand and held it in a tight grip. "You can't leave this place as humans since Amanda and Trixie have so many guards and alarm systems letting them know if you try to escape. In order to escape, you can't be humans. The only things that they aren't able to detect are animals. Both of you will be turned into your animal spirit."

"Does that mean I'm going to be turned into a bird?" complained Kimberly. "If I become a bird, I'll have to bathe in bird baths, eat berries and bugs, and I won't be able to communicate with anyone. I want to escape, but I don't want to not be able to communicate with Tommy. And I don't want to loose my engagement ring."

"You'll still be able to communicate with Tommy," reassured Dulcea. "And you'll still have the ring. It will just be worn around your foot like shackle. Both of you will still be able to understand human language. You need to make decision quick the half an hour break that you were given will be up in five minutes."

Kimberly's arms were wrapped around Tommy's neck. Tommy's arms were wrapped tightly around her waist. "Beautiful, you will still have me, no matter what happens," reassured Tommy, as he kissed on the cheek. "I've already told Duclea that I am not leaving with out." Kimberly slowly nodded her head yes and Duclea blew dust on them, like she did when they got their ninja ranger suits. This time they began to transform.

Both of them began to shrink. Kimberly's neck grew longer, she had a wings, a beak, and webbed feet. Tommy shrank and he grew long wings, claws, tails feathers, and a beak. Once the transformation was complete a pink crane stood in Kimberly's place and a white falcon stood in Tommy's place. Both of them were the same size. As soon as Tommy as Kimberly, she looked just like the pink crane in his dreams. She was beautiful and she looked a little bit like a beautiful swan. "You are so beautiful," complemented Tommy. He walked over to her wrapped a wing around her. Her feathers were soft and smooth, just like her human skin was."Dulcea, how are we going to get out of here?"

"There's a window that is open," answered Dulcea. She pointed to the window and they saw a window that was wide open. "It' big enough for both of your to fit through." Both of them flew up to the window and they flew out the window. Finally, they were out of the ware house and they would be able to find a way home. Dulcea turned into an owl and followed them. She wished them good luck and disappeared.

Tommy and Kimberly were flying high in the sky and could see the whole area that they were in. Everything from below looked like specks and dots. Below, they could hear Amanda and Trixie fighting because they were gone. Tommy and Kimberly flew off to find a place crash for the night.


	19. Fly Away Home

The sky was dark, the moon was out, and the stars were shining. Kimberly and Tommy soared through the sky together enjoying the view. They passed some cliffs that were close to a huge beach. Tommy noticed there was a small opening in one of the cliffs.

"Beautiful, there's an opening in one of the cliffs," pointed out Tommy. "It looks like it's big enough for us to fit through. We can sleep there tonight and find our way back home tomorrow." Kimberly followed Tommy through the small gap. When they got in the small hole, it was big enough for them both to sleep in. Out the opening, Tommy found some blue berries on a branch neck to the cliff. He broke the small branch and took it back through the small hole. Both of them were have food before they went to bed, which they both appericated. That was the first meal that they had all day, other than water. After they ate, both of them got comfortable.

Tommy stretched his long wing out and rested it on Kimberly. She rested her head on top of Tommy's. "Good night, Kimberly. I love you," yawned Tommy. "As soon as we get out of this position, I am going to marry you."

"And what will you do if we don't get out of this position and never turn back into humans?"

"I'll spend the rest of my life as a falcon with my beautiful pink crane. I've already decided that I'm going stay a falcon if you can't be a human again."

"Tommy, I've already made that decision myself."

"We'll have a good life together no matter what." Tommy noticed Kimberly had dozed off and was sleeping peacefully. He missed being able to hold her in his arms, while he slept. But, he was still hold in some way, even if it was no more than resting a wing on her. All that mattered to him was that he had her with him. She was his best friend and he loved her more than anyone else, even his parents.

The following morning, the two of them woke up, as the sun was coming up. Both of them were watching the sun rise. It was such a beautiful sight to see. The bright yellow sun and its orange rays were reflecting on the water. They stayed in the small gap, until the sun was up in the sky. "That was such a beautiful sight," started Tommy, as a he flew out to get another branch of berries for them to eat. This time he brought back a small branch of razz berries. "But, it wasn't as beautiful, as you are." Kimberly blushed when he made the last comment.

They ate some razz berries and left the cave. After they ate, they took off and started to search for Reefside. As they were flying, they noticed they were in Los Vegas. That meant they were in the state of California anymore. "Do you think we'll find Reefside?"

"Of course we will, Beautiful," Tommy reassured. "I see there's sign that says we're in Prime Valley. It is the state line boarder between Nevada and California." They continued to fly until they saw the state sign that said welcome to California. "Tommy, we're back in California!"

"Beautiful, we're almost there. We've just got to fly for a few more hours." They continued to fly and the buildings and bridges below looked like they were made from Legos, and the cars looked like specks. Both of them were enjoying being able to fly in the sky next to each other. For once Kimberly wasn't afraid of heights or flying. It was mainly because she missed Tommy so much during the break and was glad to have him back. She still stayed close to Tommy because she feared that Amanda and Trixie would be looking for them. "Tommy, have you decided where we are going to stay, when we get back to Reefside?"

For a few seconds, Tommy was quiet. He never thought of that, until Kimberly mentioned it to him. All he could think about was getting away from Amanda and Trixie. It dawned on him that they couldn't go to school because it was likely Trixie was still a teacher there. They couldn't go to Haley's Cyberspace because it was a public place. "We'll either have to go to my house or stay at Billy's place."

"If we went to your place, we could stay in the lab," Kimberly suggested. "Or we could stay at your parents home." Tommy exchanged looks with her and he wondered what it would be like if they showed up at his parents' home as falcon and a crane. For once he didn't know what to do. He started to think really hard, before he gave Kimberly an answer. Just then he saw a snowy white owl flying next to them. It dawned on them it was Duclea.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kimberly, as she continued to fly next to Tommy.

"After you left the ware house, I returned to Phadoes," explained Dulcea. "I was able to contact Billy and I told him that you had escaped. I told him that I turned you in to a crane and Tommy into a falcon. So, he knows to be expecting you. Both him and Haley are in Tommy's lab. The safest place that you can go to is the lab." Before they could thank her, she disappeared. Tommy and Kimberly flew the rest of the way to Reefside on their own.

They started to fly closer to the tree tops, when they reached the woods that were in the area that Tommy lived in. When they finally reached his home, Billy and Haley were sitting on his porch. "Haley, it's them!" cried Billy, as he got up from the chair. "I was able to monitor them, ever since Duclea contacted me." Tommy and Kimberly landed on the porch. Haley opened the door and Tommy and Kimberly flew down to the basement. When they got down in the basement, they noticed Billy had purchased a bird bath, bird seed, berries, a bird cage, a water dish, and some bird perches from them to rest on. Inside their cage was a nest with a baby blanket for them to sleep in. They noticed there were Christmas decorations in the lab and there were some in their living room.

Billy and Haley walked down to the basement. They saw Tommy and Kimberly laying in the nest side by side. Both of them were resting. Billy quickly contacted Duclea on one of the scanners and monitors. He let her know that they made it to Tommy's house safely. "How long will they be like this?" questioned Billy. He looked at Tommy and Kimberly who were resting peacefully. "Amanda is working at Reefside anymore. She quit when Christmas break began."

"That was never Amanda!" explained Duclea. "The Amanda who worked at Reefside was her twin sister Trixie. She is just as dangerous as Amanda. When I turned them into a falcon and a crane, I fixed where they would be able to communicate with each other and with me. They are able to understand human language, but humans can't understand them. But, I adjusted my spell shortly before they came here. They communicate with you, as long as you are in the lab with you."

"Why did you do that?" questioned Haley. She got up from her chair and walked over to the screen.

"I did it that way, so Trixie and Amanda would recognized them," answered Duclea. She noticed Tommy and Kimberly were watching the screen. Tommy had a wing on Kimberly and her head was resting on top of his. "I will allow you to be able to communicate with you. But, you'll only be able to do it in the lab. They will stay a falcon and a crane, until Amanda and Trixie are caught and/or destroyed. They can't detect Tommy and Kimberly's true identities as a falcon and a crane."

"What about their parents?" asked Haley.

"You can contact their parents and tell them that Tommy and Kimberly are safe," reassured Duclea. "But, they have gone into hiding for the present time. For now, one of you are going to have to stay here with them, to make sure they are okay. I over heard Amanda and her sister talking. The real Amanda is coming to Reefside to teach. She said she hated teaching. But, she doesn't. She was just trying to get Kimberly and Tommy. Amanda will be taking her sister's place. Her name isn't Love anymore, it is Harms. Trixie is gone for good."

"What happened to her?!" interrupted Tommy. He just up from the nest and flew over to screen.

"Trixie got into a fight with the cops, when she beat up a person in the amusement park this morning," explained Duclea. "She tried to attack the cops and they shot her. We've only got Amanda to worry about now. Hopefully, we can find a way to expose her." Billy and Haley ended their conversation with Duclea. Tommy flew back in the cage with Kimberly.

"Haley, what day is this?" asked Kimberly. She was looking around to see that there more decorations in the lab, than she noticed when flew in.

"It's Christmas Eve," confirmed Billy. He noticed that Kimberly's mouth dropped, when he told her what day it was.

"I haven't even gotten Tommy anything for Christmas!" gasped Kimberly. "If I hadn't have been stupid, I would never have broke up with him. We'd be planning the wedding and then we'd be opening Christmas gifts that we got each other."

"Beautiful, the only thing that I really wanted was to have you back," smiled Tommy when he put a wing around her. "And I wanted us to make up and have our engagement. You've already given me what I wanted."

"And the only thing that I really wanted was for you to take me and still want to marry me," confessed Kimberly.


	20. A Bird's Life

Christmas Break went by quick. Tommy and Kimberly started to adapt to being a falcon and a crane. The hardest part was having to stay in the lab full time. Since Billy had to be at school every day, Haley,Katherine, and Willie took turns staying in the lab. So, it was a good thing that Katherine and Willie worked at the Cyber Space with Haley.

Kimberly had trouble getting used to the fact that she a bird and couldn't wear her fancy pink outfits. She hated having to get used to eating bird seed, taking baths in a bird bath, being in a bird cage, and sleeping in a nest. "Tommy, how much longer are we going to have to live like this?"

"Until Amanda gets caught or destroyed," Tommy answered nervously. "I'm tired of this life style too. We can only talk communicate with each other and Duclea. The only time we can communicate with Billy and Haley is when they are in the lab." He put a wing over Kimberly.

"I just don't feel safe with the real Amanda being out there somewhere," Kimberly finally admitted. "She's here in Reefside taking Trixie's place. It could take a while before, they find out what she's really like."

"Beautiful, I feel the same way," Tommy confessed. He moved as close as he could to Kimberly and snuggled up to her. Tommy really missed teaching science, but he was enjoying getting to spend all his time with Kimberly.

"Have you ever taught about us going out and exposing Amanda for what she really is?" questioned Kimberly.

"Kim, you don't know what she's like!" gasped Tommy. He was stunned that she wanted to do that. "She's dangerous. You don't know what you are up against."

"I don't want to stay a crane for the rest of my life!" Kimberly looked at Tommy. "Do you want to be a falcon for the rest of your life?"

Tommy looked at Kimberly. He wanted to live a normal quiet life and marry her. "No, I don't want to be a falcon for the rest of my life," replied Tommy. "I want to go back to having a normal life. As soon as we become humans again, I am going to marry you."

"So, let's leave the lab," Kimberly suggested.

"What are we going to do after we leave the lab?" questioned Tommy. He looked at her with a serious look. "Do you know that we won't be able to communicate with anyone, but each other?"

"I never really thought of that!" sighed Kimberly. "If we get caught, no one will know who we are" They heard a loud noise from upstairs. "Is anyone home!" shouted a familiar voice. It was Amanda and she found out where Tommy lived. It was a good thing that the cage was opened because Tommy and Kimberly were able to fly out of the cage. "Tommy, I know you're here! You escaped and I lost my sister because of you. I'm here for revenge." She started walking all over Tommy's house.

"Have any plans?" Kimberly asked as they flew through a secret exit to hide. They were outside Tommy's house and they notice Amanda's car was parked in Tommy's drive way. Tommy noticed that Kimberly had a grin on her face. "Let's pay her back!"

"How?" asked Tommy. "We're a falcon and a crane remember?"

"You have claws," reminded Kimberly. She smiled at Tommy. "You can poke holes in all of her tires. Her sister did that do you. I'm sure she put Trixie up to it."

"I love the idea!" grinned Tommy. He flew over to Amanda's car and started poking holes in all of her tires. A few minutes had passed and Tommy had poked a lot of holes, in all four tires. Since he poked a lot of holes, the tires were flat. He started looking around her convertible car and saw she left her cell phone in the car, along with her car keys. Tommy grabbed her keys with one claw and her cell phone with the other claw. Both Tommy and Kimberly flew up to the roof of the house and took a seat. "I stole her car keys and cell phone."

"What are we going to do with the keys?" smiled Kimberly. She wanted to pay Amanda back for all of the damage that she caused them. Tommy had a smirk on his face. He picked up the keys and flew into the forest. A few minutes later, he came back.

"I hide them in a tree where a squirrel lives," revealed Tommy. He took a seat next to Kimberly. "She's not going anywhere... and we have her cell phone."

"Tommy, we can't call anyone!" warned Kimberly. She looked down at the cell phone and stared at it. "No one could understand us and we can't text in the position that we're in. But, could we use the phone to call someone."

"I love the idea," grinned Tommy. "There's a phone in the lab I can peck the button. Follow me." Kimberly followed Tommy through the secret passage and they were back in the lab. He was thankful that the door to the lab was required to a secret code to get into the lab. Tommy and Haley were the only ones who knew the secret code. Above they heard Amanda breaking stuff dishes, coffee cups, plates, and any other glass object that she could find.

Tommy quickly the phone with his claws and laid it down and he dialed 911 with his beak. Every time, someone picked up the phone he hung the phone up. After six or seven hours, the police showed up. They broke down the door and came into the house. "Beautiful, want to go watch Amanda get busted, the police are on their way?"

"I'd love too," smirked Kimberly. They flew through out the secret passage that was secret exit. Both of them started to look for a way in the house. Kimberly noticed there was a window in the bathroom window. They quickly flew through the window. As soon as they flew through the window, they saw that Amanda tore the shower curtain down, turn the water on in the bath tube and water ran out in the floor, soap dishes broken, the sink was turned on and water ran out in the floor, and she smeared soap all over the mirror. There was a message on the mirror. _"Tommy, I've been to your house, I've made any type of mess that I can think of. I would've made messes in the upstairs part of the house and the basement. Both of them were locked and there aren't any bed rooms down here, so I can't tear them up. But, I've gotten your living room, kitchen, and down stairs bathroom. If I find you and your girl friend, you won't escape from me!"_

They heard a siren come and they knew the police were there. Both of them quickly flew out the bathroom window and flew into the basement. Billy had told everyone had went into hiding after they escaped from being kidnapped. When they got in the basement, Tommy realized that he needed to hide Amanda's cell phone some where. He decided to take it into the bathroom and stick it on the swing in the front porch. He quickly put it on the swing and flew back into the basement.

As soon as Tommy, came back into the basement, he noticed that him and Kimberly were going through a transformation. Several minutes later, they were standing front of each other in their human forms. "Tommy, do we have any clothes down here?" Tommy went and opened a closet and got some clothes that him and Kimberly left down there for emergency purposes. He handed her a dark pink button down long sleeve shirt, a solid pink tee shirt, and jeans. Tommy got out a pair of jeans, a black tee shirt, and green and white plaid flannel shirt. Up above they could hear Amanda fighting with the police and a lot of noise. After Christmas, Billy contacted the police and gave them a copy of Amanda's plan. Tommy and Kimberly could hear them telling Amanda that she could be facing federal prision.

Amanda ran out of the house and a few mintues later, Tommy heard Billy and Haley walk in through the door. They had to show ID before they were allowed to enter the house. Billy walked into the basement and looked really trilled. "You don't have to worry about Amanda anymore. She has been arrested and she has to pay for all of the damage that she done to the house."

"That means we can finally get married!" cried Kimberly, as she embraced Tommy. "When is the big day?"

"I was hoping we could still do it on Valentines day," replied Tommy as he started kissing Kimberly.


	21. Oliver Wedding

**February 14th, 2005**

Kimberly stood in front of a mirror getting ready for her wedding. She was dressed in floor length pink strapless dress with white hearts printed on it. The skirt was puffy and there was sequins on the dress. Her hair was in a fancy bun. Tanya, Katherine, Angela and Haley were brides maids. Aisha was the maid of honor. "I've never heard of a wedding where the groom walks his own bride down the aisle," started Aisha. "Whose idea was that?"

"Mine and Tommy's," confessed Kimberly. All of the girls in the room stared at her. "I don't have any to do with my real dad, I'm not close to my step-father, and Jason is gone, and I don't have a brother. The only close male friend that I have is Tommy." Tommy walked into the room while they were talking. He was dressed in a white suit, a pink dress shirt, and a bright pink tie with white hearts.

"And I told Kimberly that we could have our wedding anyway we wanted," interrupted Tommy. He immediately stopped talking when he saw Kimberly. She looked so beautiful. Tommy walked over to Kimberly and tightly embraced her. "Are you sure you want to walk me down the isle?"

"Of course, Beautiful," reassured Tommy as he wiped a tear from Kimberly's face. "We've decided to change things a little bit. Both of us decided that no one was going to give you away. We decided that the bride and groom were going to walk down the isle together. After all, we're starting our life together and we can start now." Aisha, Katherine, Tanya, and Haley left the room since the wedding was going to start.

"Ready, Beautiful?" asked Tommy, as he held out his hand and Kimberly took hold of walked out of the room and walked down the isle together. Tommy's grooms men (Rocky, Adam, and Zack) had already walked the isle, along with Billy (Tommy's best man). The church was decorated in red, pink, and white roses. And there were heart balloons since it was valentines days. As soon as they reached the end of the isle, Kimberly tripped over her skirt and her dress tore. The dress had poor manufacturing, when it was made.

Tommy kneeled down to help her up and noticed her dress ripped right down the middle. To save her of embarrassment, he took off his white jacket and gave it to her to put on. Both of them were relieved that the jacket came down her knees. Tommy had a red rose pinned to his jacket. He removed the safety pin and the rose hit the floor. Then he quickly pined the front of the jacket together, so Kimberly wouldn't show too much cleavage. "Tommy, I don't know if I can do this or not," Kimberly whimpered, as he helped her up and her wedding dress fell to the floor. All she was wearing was white stockings, pink heels, and Tommy's white suit jacket.

"Of course you can, Beautiful," reassured Tommy. "Within the next several minutes, you'll be Mrs. Oliver." He wrapped an arm around her, while they were getting married. Finally after a few minutes (which seemed like hours to Tommy and Kimberly), the minster pronounced them man and wife. Before they minster could say that Tommy could kiss Kimberly, he was already doing it. "You may continue kissing your bride," stated the minster. After they pulled apart, he introduced them as Dr. and Mrs. Oliver. The party was at the Oliver house, Kimberly was relieved that she had moved in the day before because she could change her clothes. She changed into a pink dress with hearts that had spaghetti straps. Her stockings were torn, so she just threw them away. When she went back down stairs, her and Tommy got to cut the cake. Even though Kimberly's embarrassing moment was over, she was still feeling embarrassed that her wedding dress tore. All she could think about was having her alone time with Tommy, even though she was enjoying dancing with him.

Finally, the party was over and everyone left. Kimberly followed Tommy upstairs to "their" room. The room was done in pink, green, white, red, and black. The room had pink, green, and white striped wall paper, the carpet was pink, they had a white border with red rose, their comforter was green with red and pink flowers with matching pillow cases, and the curtains were pink, green, white, red, and black plaid. "I'm impressed with our room," Kimberly smiled as she began to undress and get ready for bed.

"I'm glad you like it," replied Tommy as he finished striping out of his suit and tie. "I spent the last few weeks working on it." He looked up and saw Kimberly was ready for bed and he quickly stepped out of his boxers and got in bed with her. A few hours later, Tommy woke up in the middle of the night, after he heard his cell phone go off. He turned the lamp on and grabbed his cell phone. Tommy had gotten a text about a class reunion that was taking place in a few months for the class of 2004. Kimberly sat up in bed and noticed Tommy had his cell phone out.

"I thought you had your phone turned off," Kimberly said in a tired voice. "Who is texting you at this hour?"

"It was a text from Randall. We having about the Reefside High class reunion for the class of 2004," answered Tommy. " She is asking for the teachers to come to the reunion. I never told my students that I was dating or they don't know I'm married. Four of my former students were rangers. I haven't heard from them since they left Reefside High School." Kimberly sat up in bed next him and moved close to him to read the text. "Tommy, I will go with you. I heard a lot about them and would like to meet them," stated Kimberly as she pulled him into a tight embrace.

"Thanks, Beautiful," thanked Tommy, as he turned his phone off, turned the lamp out, and laid back down in the bed. He pulled Kimberly back into a tight embrace and they went back to sleep.

 **May 2005**

The Reefside High School class of 2004 was having a class reunion. Conner McKnight walked into the school and spotted Ethan James. "Ethan!" shouted Conner. "Hey man wait up!" Ethan turned around and waited for Conner to catch up with him.

"What are you doing now that you're out of school?" Ethan asked, while they were walking down the crowded hall way.

"I'm trying to get a soccer camp program," answered Conner. "What about you?"

"I'm attending Reefside Tech." stated Ethan. They continued to walk down the hall to see if they could find their friend Kira Ford. While they were walking down the hall, Kira was walking into the school and saw them walking down the stairs. "Hey, guys!" cried Kira. Ethan and Conner turned around and waited for her to make her way down to them. She hugged both of her friends.

"We're glad to see you," smiled Conner. They continued walking around the school. "I thought you were in New York getting your music career going."

"You can already hear me on the radio singing a jingle about cat litter," laughed Kira. The boys started laughing with her. She paused for a minute and realized that a lot of the their teachers were standing in the hall. "Hey, do you think Dr. O is around?"

"We can go find out," replied Ethan. "I am hoping we'll run into him." They all started to walk around the school to search for Tommy. All of the teachers were standing out in the hall talking with their former students. None of them saw Tommy on the first floor. "Maybe Dr. O is up in his classroom," realized Ethan. "Let's go check there."

They walked back up the crowded stair case and made their way to Tommy's classroom. All of them reached Tommy's classroom and they saw Kimberly sitting at Tommy's desk. She was dressed in a pair pink denim capris, a light pink tee shirt, and a pink floral dress shirt. "Maybe, they moved his classroom," said Kira. "We could ask this woman where is room is." Kira walked into Tommy's classroom. When she walked in, she saw Tommy had pictures on his desk. She noticed that he had wedding picture on his desk and Kimberly was in the picture with him. "Can you tell me where Dr. Oliver's classroom is?" Kira asked.

Kimberly looked up from entering some of the grades into Tommy's grade book. "You're in the right place," Kimberly reassured. "Tommy's finishing using the scantron machine to grade his papers. I was helping him in enter them into the grade book." Ethan and Conner came into the room and took a seat at the place where they usually sat at in Tommy's class, which was the front table. "Excuse me, can you tell us who you are?" asked Ethan.

"I'm Kimberly Oliver," revealed Kimberly. She laid down her pen and started talking with Kira, Conner, and Ethan. "I've finished up my first year at Reefside as a PE teacher."

"I've noticed you have the same last name as Dr. O," pointed out Ethan. "Are you his sister, sister-in-law, cousin, or niece?"

"I'm not a sister, sister-in-law, cousin or niece," started Kimberly. "Believe it or not I'm..."

"Kimberly is my wife," said a familiar voice. All three of the former rangers turned around and saw Tommy walk into his room. He was dress in his usual khaki pants, black tee shirt, and tan shirt. Tommy laid down the rest of the scantrons down on his desk.

"Dr.O, you're married?!" gasped Ethan, Conner, and Kira. Tommy took a seat next to Kimberly and put an arm around her. "We didn't even know you had a girl friend."

"I did and we dated for years," smiled Tommy. "She just didn't come to Reefside because I didn't want her wrapped in this ranger stuff again. Every time I we saw each other, I went to Angel Grove. She moved to Reefside this year and we finally got this year. What are you all doing these days?"

"I'm trying to start a soccer camp," started Conner. "And I am giving soccer lessons too."

"I'm attending Reefside Tech," continued Ethan. "I'm studying computers."

"And I'm in New York working on my music career," finished Kira. "I've already started singing jingles." She was surprised that Tommy had heard her sing on the radio."We haven't heard from Trent since we graduated."

"Trent is in art school and has signed a contract to start drawing comic books," revealed Tommy. "He sent me an e-mail and said he wouldn't be able to make it."

Kira, Conner, and Ethan's mouth's dropped, when they found that out. They didn't know about Trent, since he rarely contacted them. "Dr. O, when did you and Kimberly get married?" Conner asked.

"We got married on Valentines day," informed Kimberly. "Then we went to the Bahamas for our honey moon." Tommy got a picture frame off his desk. It had four pictures in it. One was of him and Kimberly walking on the beach, one was of them swimming in the ocean, one was of them standing in a pool of water behind a waterfall, and the last one was of them laying on the beach. They started talking about how they got together and about how eventful there year had been.

"Sounds like there you are still having a lot of drama going on," remarked Ethan.

"Actually, things have been quiet since we got married," announced Tommy. "Kimberly and I plan to live a quiet live and teach."

 **The End**


End file.
